


Family Don't End With Blood

by LeafHouses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHouses/pseuds/LeafHouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young hunter Lucy Colt has been on her own for a while. Her dog Percy is her only friend, and together, they traverse the US and solve cases. When a hunting buddy arranges a cooperative job in Florida, Lucy finds herself reunited with the family she thought she had lost: the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Supernatural AU; it begins a year after the Leviathan infestation, and Dick Roman is dead. Sam and Dean are still hunters, and both Castiel and Bobby are alive, though they do not appear until later chapters. This is a co-op piece, meaning my friend and I wrote this together. While we usually handled specific characters, there are times that we took over all of them. If the writing style seems to switch often, that's because it's from two different authors. It is also written in third person omniscient.  
> This piece is still in the process of being written. For now, chapters will come fairly often. Once I catch up with the current writing, they will come less so.  
> Thank you guys so much for your interest! Enjoy!

         Lucy Lipton, aka “Lucy Colt”  walked her dark pointed German shepherd down a small town street. She liked how she could go unnoticed. Most things that went bump in the night wouldn’t suspect a small, strawberry blonde girl barely out of her teens to be a hunter. But in fact, she came from a long line of hunters. Famous ones, in fact. Lipton was the maiden name of the Winchester clan. Her mother was the sister to Mary Winchester, who was mother to the supernaturally famous Sam and Dean Winchester. A frown tugged at Lucy's mouth; as far as anyone knew, the Winchester's had died last year, after the surge of the leviathans. They hadn't been heard from, at least not in her world. She never even met them.

         They were only 9 years older than her, but her mom didn’t like the hunting lifestyle. She banned it from her household, even after she too married a hunter. Her mother and father settled down in the middle of nowhere, away from the rest of the Lipton family. Of course, just because you stop being a hunter, doesn’t mean you don’t keep the instinct. Her father still taught her to protect herself growing up. She didn’t understand until about sixteen years old what her family legacy really was. And it wasn’t for another 3 years that she was forced to put her training to use. Danger followed her family. Loneliness followed her family. Lucy looked down at her gorgeous dog, lolling along beside her. Percy was the only person she had. 

         Nearly 2 years prior, at 20 years old, she was a full time student at Michigan State University as pre-veterinary student. She supported her tuition on her own, working 2 jobs and living in the crappiest apartments nearby. Her parents died when she was 17, during a supernatural attack. A crocotta monster got the best of her mother while she was out one day and wore her skin home. Her father never saw it coming. Lucy came home from school that afternoon to her mother eating her father. But, instead of fighting, she ran.

         8 months and a suicide attempt later, she was enrolled in Michigan State University, pre-veterinary program, as Lucy Colt. Hatred at herself for not slaughtering that monster pushed her head first into the hunting life. She studied school by day, and killed by night. By 20 years old she had a reputation throughout Michigan amongst the disgusting world of monsters. And man, she felt good. She felt strong, threatening, capable...until her worst nightmare came true.

         She was working late in one of the animal physical therapy labs, maybe 9:30pm. It was cocky of her to be out so late and alone. Absent mindedly, she stocked cabinets and checked machinery with Percy, the full-time German shepherd resident of the lab, lying lazily next to her stool. He’d taken a liking to her, so on nights she was there by herself she’d let him out of his crate and enjoyed him following her around. Just when she was finishing up, she heard a very familiar voice calling to her from the shadows. Too familiar.

         “I’ve been looking for you.”

         Her blood ran icy. _Mom?_   She thought. That was her mother's voice. Lucy’s heart thumped wildly. She never thought she’d hear her mother’s voice again. She prayed she wouldn’t. Slowly, she turned around on her stool. The janitor stood in the doorway to her lab.

         “We have unfinished business.” He said. Only it wasn’t a man’s voice. It was her mother’s voice. Her heart felt like it stopped beating as he smiled. What was the mouth of his latest victim was unmistakably full of long, brown, needle-like teeth. Crocotta.

         So. This was it. He’d tracked her down for 8 months. Percy stood, growling. The hairs along his spine raising straight up in agitation. Lucy slipped quietly off her stool. The janitor crocotta took one step towards her, she took one step back. Percy stayed by her side.

         “You’re a hard girl to find,” it said, dropping her mother’s voice to a man’s, “until I reached Michigan. Your reputation precedes you. It seems you’ve been busy.”

         Shit. Her good feelings plummeted. Reputations weren’t as great as she thought. Facing this monster, this thing that slaughtered her parents made her knees shake. She couldn’t speak. Blindly, she groped the counter behind her for anything sharp, but everything was unfortunately in it’s place. She made a mental note to be a slob from now on. If there was a "now on." She’d battled ghosts, the occasional demon, shapeshifters, faeries, kitsunes, even a djinn, all in the rage created from the monster before her. Lucy kept her eyes fixed on it. Percy kept his teeth bared and growled again.

         The crocotta took another step towards them and Percy shot forward, teeth snapping at it’s arms and chest. Lucy dashed towards the center island, yanking open the drawers as the crocotta fought Percy off, throwing him across the room. He hit the wall with a yelp. Lucy whirled around, and was looking straight at the mouth of the crocotta. It stood not 6 inches in front of her, teeth bared. His breath matched their sight in putridity.

         “I can’t have any loose ends can I?” It said. His dank breath washed over her face. With an involuntary cry, Lucy scrambled backwards towards the wall. She needed something sharp! Anything! Her coat hung by the door. Her favorite machete was concealed in an inside pocket. She raced towards it but two hands shoved her down, knocking her into against the wall under the coat rack. The crocotta grabbed her leg and yanked her towards him on the floor and mounted her, one leg on either side of her vulnerable belly. Bending over, he hissed loudly in her face as she squirmed. God, that breath. So this was it. Lucy looked up into the ferocious teeth of her attacker. Flashbacks of her parents filled her mind. An overwhelming feeling of failure washed over her. She closed her eyes and prepared for pain.

         Suddenly the weight of him was lifted. She opened her eyes as a snarling flash of black and tan fur thrashed violently around with the janitor. Taking this opportunity she bolted upright, jerked her coat from the rank and removed her weapon. Flight turned to fight. Lucy ran toward the monster who had just punted her faithful german shepherd against the island. He stood just as she reached him and with one, full bodied swing, her machete separated the crocotta’s head from its janitor body. As it bounced, it turned shrivelled and white, brown teeth protruding from the true face of the creature. Dead, yellow eyes stared back at her. The body slumped at her feet. She felt the cold, undead blood spray on her face and arms. Quickly she regained her surroundings and heard the faintest whimper from the floor beside her. Lucy knelt beside Percy, who stood up weakly. His tail wagged gently.

         “Oh my God, dog,” she said softly, “what were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed!” She reached forward, slowly running her hands over his body to examine his injuries. “Although, I really should be thanking you. You saved my life! You were so brave, Percy.” He flinched as she found a spot already getting sore on his chest. She wiped away her own warm blood trail that slid downward from a cut on her forehead and examined her surroundings. A pool of cold blood spread out from the separated body parts. Cabinets were broken, glassware shattered...way too much to clean up. Percy knocked his big shepherd head against her shoulder. Her attention snapped back to him and she tangled her hands in the fluff of his neck, scratching.

         “At least you’re alright. Nothing broken or cut too badly. He licked her face. “Yeah, I know. Good boy.” She looked back at the mess. “But now what are we going to do?” Her head hurt, but not nearly as much as her pride. But even that didn’t compare to the hole in her chest that she felt as she gazed at the crocotta. Her grief felt renewed and raw. Her parents were gone. Monsters hunted her wherever she went. She had no one, but now was really not the time to cry about it.

         Percy nudged her shoulder again with his blocky head, pushing her towards the exit. She stood, grabbed her backpack from behind the door and shoved the crocotta head inside it. The body still looked human, so she could let the police handle that. Tomorrow she would be dust in the wind. She shrugged on her jacket and struggled to fight back all the emotions inside of her. Lucy looked down at the bloodied german shepherd that, despite all the just happened, was still right by her side and she lost it. She dropped to her knees and hugged his neck, tears leaking down her face as loneliness and fear smacked her in the face. Percy whimpered quietly and wagged his tail. This dog had just saved her life. This big, fluffy dog had been the only one glad to see her for 8 long months. She wiped her tears on his neck fur and released him. He licked her face again, then headbutted her shoulder once more.

         “Alright, Percy,” she said quietly. “I’m listening. I’m sorry I have to go, boy, but my life...it’s complicated. I hope you'll be good.” Lucy stood, and took Percy by the collar with the intent of taking him to his crate. Percy thrashed and backed away. When she released him he shot towards the door and stood by it, staring at her. She stared back and said, “Percy! I can’t fight with you right now! I have to go!” Almost in response, Percy stomped his right forepaw, walked out the door and turned to stare back at her. Surprised, she stood and grabbed her backpack. As she walked towards the door, Percy turned and walked further down the hallway. About halfway down he turned back and looked at her again. As she just stood there he jumped a step back towards her and let out a sharp, loud bark.

         “Well alright then,” she said. She grabbed a leash from a drawer by his crate, shoved it in her backpack next to the head, and ran, a smile spreading wide on her face. As she reached Percy he turned and ran alongside her. They ran for the doors, ran for the outside world, ran for their life.

 

         Nearly 2 years later, Percy was still her only companion. He was her best friend and guardian. From then on she kept an extremely low profile, only staying in town to do a job, then leave. Jobs were still hunting creatures, but not out of sport. Just necessity. She didn’t want to make a name for herself or Percy again. They would roam from state to state, stealing cars and living in abandoned houses, break into un-rented apartments, or camp. Now, they were in Florida on a vampire case. A contact of hers, inherited from her family, fed her reports of a big nest that was feeding off night clubbers. The nest was dangerous for her and Percy to confront, even together, so her contact had set up a meeting with 2 other hunters. He didn’t give her their names, so she walked Percy without a leash around in the blazing Florida heat, casing the diner looking for anyone who looked like hunters. A sweet, black, ‘69 Chevy Impala pulled into a spot by the door of the diner. The 2 men that got out of the car made her stop walking.

         “Percy,” she said. “this isn’t freaking possible.” He looked up at her and wagged his tail twice in response. She half ignored him, still staring incredulously at the men entering the diner.

         Sam and Dean Winchester. Her blood cousins. Family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and the Winchesters finally run into one another - much to Dean's distaste.

         Sam grimaced slightly as he got out of the Impala - the passenger side, as Dean would hardly ever relinquish the driver’s seat - and felt the oppressive heat. Kansas summers could get bad, but this was terrible. He did a quick sweep of the area, noting as many faces as he could, just in case, and followed Dean into the diner. They found a spot near the window and settled in, Dean mostly preoccupied with the slim blonde waitress who would occasionally sashay past their table.

         The boys were exhausted, to say the least. They had spent the past year cleaning up their own mess, the Leviathan mess. Leviathan’s had seeped into the world because of them. Sam felt like they spent every hour on edge, never once letting themselves settle. They couldn't afford to. But what was worse than the monsters, was losing Cas. In the midst of their hunts and their battles, they had forgotten to take care of their angel. The Leviathans were his fault, if you boiled it down to basics. But Sam and Dean couldn’t forgive themselves for letting Cas succumb to such an evil.

         “What can I get you?” The waitress’s voice snapped Sam back into reality. Dean gave his lady-killer smile to her.

         “I’m doing just fine.” He said, eyes trailing down her. Dean wasn’t always this bad. Mostly, Sam figured he did it to distract himself.

         “Coffees. Two.” Sam interjected politely, yet forcefully. As she scribbled on her pad, Sam noticed a smudged stamp on her hand. A club stamp. Sam was reminded of their job here. Vampires were crawling through this town, using the clubs as their hunting ground. Bobby has warned them that their nest was the largest he had ever heard of, and growing. Dean winked at the waitress as she left, then grimaced at Sam.

         “What’s wrong with you?” He reclined in his seat. Sam shrugged.

         “Tired.” He offered. Dean gave him a quick glance, acknowledging the many meanings of the word. “Bobby said it’s just one other hunter, right?”

         “Righto.” Dean said, turning his charm back on as the waitress came back with their coffees and then left again. “No name. But if they’re in with Bobby’s friends, I’m sure they’re good.” Sam nodded, glancing out the window again and scanning the sidewalks, looking for the sign of a hunter.

 

 

         Percy swished his tail back and forth, less out of happiness and more to stave off the heat. He had watched Sam and Dean enter the diner. Percy had heard of the famous brothers, and had even come across them once or twice. They would never recognize him, not in this form. Anxiety itched at his paws. Lucy would have to go in there, without him, and that made him nervous. He nudged her leg gently and gave a whimper.

         Lucy absent-mindedly scratched behind his ears, still trying to understand. With a quick shake of her head, she said to Percy, “Well, I suppose that’s them. Not going to lie, I’m really nervous.” Lucy scratched his ears a little more when he whined once more. “You know what to do. Be good.”

         Percy reluctantly trotted off, sitting a little ways away from a stranger on the bench in front of the diner. With a puppy sigh, he sank down and rested his chin on his paws. Lucy took a deep breath and started towards the diner, but the Impala caught her eye. Excitement mixed with the nervous twinges. A little look wouldn’t hurt. Abandoning her path to the diner, her fingers traced along the shiny black paint of the ‘69 Chevy. It was very sexy. She glanced back into the diner, but neither of the brothers were looking. In fact, all Dean seemed able to focus on was the blonde waitress in the tight mini skirt. Boys. Her attention turned back to the Impala, cupping her hands against the window to look inside. Nothing but fast food bags and whiskey bottles.

         “They sure know how to live.” She muttered to herself. Walking around the back of the car, she tried to lift the trunk. It was locked, probably because that’s where they stashed all their gear. That’s where she’d put it. Pulling a small, compact lock picking kit out of her jacket pocket, Lucy bent down and started jimmying. 

 

 

         Sam dipped his spoon lazily into his coffee, stirring it around without really paying attention to it. He opened his mouth to say something to Dean, but movement outside the window caught his eye. He noticed their Impala, still perfectly in place, but he also noticed the girl pessing her face against their window.

         “Woah, hey!” He yelled, pushing Dean’s arm hard as he quickly stood up and rushed out. There was an innumerable amount of things in their car could could get them into an incredible amount of trouble. Dean followed him out the door, yelling behind him. Percy’s ears shot up, and he watched as the boys stood up from their table. He gave a quick sharp bark, a warning to Lucy.  

         “Hey, hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Dean shouted, approaching Lucy. “Get your hands off my car.” Lucy quickly tucked her jimmy kit up her sleeve and straightened.

         “I’m sorry, I just got excited!” She grinned, her dimples showing. “It’s such a great car.” Dean physically relaxed his stance but kept his eyes wary.

         “I’m sorry, who are you?”

         “Lucy. I’m uh...I'm actually your partner for this case.” She said, it almost sounding like a question. Dean was silent for a moment, then let out a laugh.

         “You? You’re, what, 16?”

         “Excuse you, male model, but I’m 21. So cool your jets.” She crossed her arms. Dean looked half offended half intrigued.

         “Male model? What?” He said, scrunching his nose. Sam snickered, but a quick glance from Dean quieted him.

         “Okay, you’re 21. You can’t seriously...I mean, you’re really a hunter?” Percy grew nervous and padded towards Lucy, taking a protective stance near her side. He eyed Sam and Dean, stifling the growl in his throat for now. Lucy gave a soft snap of her fingers in Percy’s direction and he sat.

         “Yeah, I’m really a hunter. I’ve been on my own about four years now. Well, mostly.” She patted Percy’s head. He never took his eyes off Sam and Dean.

         “Nice dog,” said Dean, “but he ain’t coming in my car.”

         “Too bad. He sticks with me.” She said flippantly, not really caring about Dean’s demands. She turned back to Sam. “Why am I explaining myself to you? It’s _your_ story everyone’s interested in. I thought you guys were dead!” Sam scoffed a little, stifling several deep memories from the past year. It was tiring to re-open the cases and the wounds. 

         “I mean, we thought we were dead too. For a while. We’ve just been,” Sam shrugged, “laying low for a little while. Cleaning up our mess.” He decided to leave it at that. He glanced at Percy, noting the dog’s unfailing attention. The dog was not leaving her side anytime soon, he guessed. “How did you even hear about us?”

         “Oh, you know...gossip.” Lucy shrugged. “You can’t deny your fame in our world, I mean, come on. Even a ‘newbie’ like me has heard everything about you.” She closed her mouth quickly. 

         “Newbie?” Dean balked. There was nothing that interested him less than worrying about another pipsqueak. He moved to Sam, turning his shoulder to show Lucy that she was not part of the conversation. “ _No_. I am not hauling shorty and the mutt around everywhere, and risking my life to save their asses.”

         “It’s Lucy.” She interjected.

         “Whatever.” He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Percy growled softly.

         “Dean, Bobby and his buddies wouldn’t waste our time.” Dean opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Sam sighed and pushed him out of the way. “Look, we can’t spend all our time getting you out of trouble, okay? So just, pay attention.”

         “How much of a newbie are you exactly? Because if its -”

         “Dean!” Sam stopped him, and Dean shot him a grimace. With an agitated sigh, he stuffed his hand into his pocket and dug around for his keys.

         “Get in the freaking car.” He muttered. Lucy beamed as she stepped around Sam and opened the shotgun passenger seat. She sat down, legs still out of the car, ignoring the incredulous look from Sam. “I’m not _that much_ of a newbie. I’ve been training practically my entire life, so you don’t have to be so wimpy just because I’m a girl.”

         “Boy, you better be good.” Dean muttered, frustrated. “But you’re in Sammy’s spot. Move. You get the back with your mutt.” Lucy made a face at him, but stood. She patted the side of her thigh once with one hand and Percy was stuck to it like glue within seconds. She pushed the passenger seat forward, let Percy in first, then slid into the back seat.

         “Happy?” She said, with a sarcastic smirk.

         “Not really.” Dean remarked. He walked around the side and climbed into the driver’s seat. Sam assumed his traditional role as passenger, unsure of just what they’d just adopted into their team.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy reveals some of her past to the boys, and remembers the night she killed the Crocotta. Later, in a bold move, she decides to tell Sam her real identity.

         Dean drove them back to their motel room in silence; at least, Dean's version of silence. He had turned the radio up loud enough to drown out the conversation that he had not wanted to have, replacing it with ACDC. Lucy stared out the windows, one elbow against the sideboards, the other hand across the seat behind Percy. He was sitting straight up, looking at Dean in the rear view mirror. Dean made a face at him, and Percy looked away. Before long, they pulled up to the dive motel, and all filed out of the car. Sam led the way to room 113.

         “The dog stays outside. No exceptions.” Dean snapped as Sam dug for the keys in his pockets. Lucy could tell by his tone that it was unfortunately non-negotiable. Despite Percy’s whimpering, she scratched behind his ears and said, “Be good, Percy.” She followed the men into the motel room.

 _What a dump._  She thought to herself, though she had stayed in much worse. The burnt orange walls were accentuated by a brown shag carpet that was yellowing with age and probably housed years of various secretions. The burnt pink and orange comforters screamed bed bugs. A slumpy brown couch sat across from the beds, with a skinny, old coffee table in front. She tossed her backpack on the floor by the door, gazing at their establishment.

         “Nice digs.” Lucy muttered. Dean replied with something unintelligible, but most likely steeped in sarcasm. He sat heavily into the chair next to the door and hauled his feet up onto the round wooden table. Dean pulled out a flask, uncapped and took a hefty swig. The table itself was littered with fast food bags, a computer, and a multitude of handwritten pages. Sam sat gently on the bed, eyeing his brother, then Lucy.

         “So, you said you’ve been a hunter in training your whole life. Were your parents hunters?” Sam asked. He was more relaxed in the room but the tensions of the situation were still very evident. Lucy shifted uncomfortably to the couch and sat down. A puff of something she didn’t want to know rose into the air next to her.

         “Umm, yeah. They were. Family business, you could say.”

         “Yeah, welcome to the family.” Dean said, chuckling quietly at his own joke. He knew this small girl had no idea what family meant, not by a long shot. Lucy made a mental note of that comment. No need to worry about the boys accidentally finding out about her; they had no idea.

         “They, uh, they died." She looked at her hands. "A while back while I was in high school. ...Crocotta.” Dean looked at her with mild surprise. He put a lid on his flask and tucked it away again, swinging his feet back onto the floor. He could be callous - it was his usual style lately - but he couldn't pretend to be ignorant of the sorrow in losing someone.

         “Sorry." He told her. "Seems like that's the new hunter starter kit." He tried his hardest not to sound insensitive. "Did it come after you?”

         “Not that night. I was too late to do anything for my parents so I sorta freaked out. I was only 17. So, I ran and ended up in Michigan where I enrolled in college. But about a year later he found me there. Saying how he ‘didn’t want loose ends’ and all.” She trailed off, unsure of how much more to say.

         “Did you kill it?” he asked. She puffed up a little.

         “Yeah. I killed it. Tossed his head into one of the great lakes. I was already a full hunter by then.” She said, confidence shining in her eyes. She didn’t want to say much about Percy. She remembered the rest of that night vividly.

 

          _She and Percy ran from the science building, back to her small apartment. Once they were inside, she threw all three deadbolts and the chain, softly placing her forehead against the door. She clutched the backpack containing the head of the beast in her shaking hand. She would’ve stayed like that for a long time, maybe even hours, had Percy not gently nudged her hip. She turned to look at him. He was still bloody, but not nearly as out of breath as she was. Lucy turned, pressed her back against the door and slid to the ground, reaching out for him. Percy entered her embrace and sat at her side, thinking that if he could purr like a cat to comfort her he would’ve. He let her hang on to him silently but firmly for a while before she released him._

_“Thank you,” she sniffed. “You’re such a good dog.” He licked her face as she scratched his neck. “I guess you’re mine now, huh?” She murmured. After another moment of petting, she set her face in quiet resolution and stood, nudging him aside. She began stripping off her stiff, bloodied clothes, and she recalled the way she had spent that evening, only hours before the crocotta had found her. Normal day, quiet. Humans and monsters alike generally avoided her. But that thing had surprised her. She’d never been quite this beat up or shook up before. Her first kill was close to the beat up part, but nothing had shaken her this bad since...well, since her parents died. The rage with which she had killed all those other monsters was gone. She felt empty, like the scab over her grief had been ripped away. On autopilot, she tossed her clothes in the trash and headed for the shower._

_After an hour and 15 minutes, she still sat on the floor of her plain glass-wall shower. She only had about another 15 minutes of hot water left, but couldn’t bring herself to stand up. Instead, she slumped over on her side. At least the tears had stopped. The bathroom door creaked open, but she didn’t really hear it. Percy padded in, saw her naked back against the shower door and dropped his head. Quietly, he padded towards her, pressed his own furry side against her on the other side of the door, and laid down beside her._

 

         After a few more probing questions, Sam, Dean, and Lucy discussed the details of the upcoming job. They would meet back up tomorrow night at the club, using Lucy to try and solicit out a vampire. Sam and Dean would be close by disguised as bouncers, waiting for her signal or to intervene if anything went wrong. Maybe having a pretty girl on their team wouldn’t be so bad after all, Dean thought. But he couldn't shake the possibility of her becoming a liability. Not until he saw her in action. He knew that Bobby would never have his friends send anyone they couldn't cont on, but he doubted the capability of a 21-year-old girl. As Lucy stood up to go to the bathroom, Dean flopped face down on his bed, letting out a guttural grunt of frustration. Outwardly, he wanted a drink. Inwardly, he really just wanted a nap.

         

         Sam had been scanning his computer for about an hour, hunting for any information on the vampires they would be up against . In truth, he and Dean hadn’t faced off against this many vampires in a long time. The boys were by no means rusty, but Sam was admittedly nervous. Sam would always be nervous about Dean, the older brother, stronger than him in many ways , yet weaker than him in just as many. But now he had another person to carry into his consciousness. Lucy, the small girl he had just met. He couldn’t help but to look at her and see Jo. Eager smiles, bright eyes, years of stubbornness. He knew Dean saw a little of Jo in her too, but figured his comatose brother would rather swallow a bullet before admitting it.

         Sam stood and stretched his back, mumbling a quick comment about getting some fresh air. He stepped around the clutter and outside. Percy shot up like a bolt when he heard the door open, but his tail ceased its swishing and his ears drooped when he recognized the person as Sam. The dog stared at him curiously. Sam did another stretch before he even noticed Percy, and smiled down at him.

         “Hey boy.” He offered his hand for Percy’s inspection. The dog growled lightly, which made Sam flinch, but he didn’t move his hand. Gingerly, Sam closed the distance between them, and when Percy’s growl died, he rested his hand on the dog’s head. He gave Percy’s ear a scratch, and knelt down to be at the eye-level of the dog. The ear-scratching was not entirely unpleasant, but Percy much preferred Lucy’s touch to anyone else's. Still, he wagged his tail like a good dog, and even let his tongue loll out of his mouth.

         “You must be a pretty good pet to have stuck around with a hunter.” Sam told the dog, then stood and re-entered the room. Percy beamed inside. Despite Dean’s snoring, Sam stepped no more carefully through the room. You could build a house around him, and Dean still wouldn’t wake.

         “Your dog’s still out there. Doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere.” He said to Lucy as she exited the bathroom. Sam opened the fridge and swept through its contents. He pulled out two beers and walked over to his bed, setting one on the side table near Lucy on his way. He cracked open the bottle and settled on the end of his bed. “Where’d you find him?” Lucy settled on the bed next to Sam, grabbing the beer he’d gotten. She twisted it open and took a long sip, making a disgusted face at the end.

         “Oh, you know, he chose me. In college, I was on the track to be a vet. He lived in the lab where I spent most of my time and we just bonded. To be honest, I’ve always been more of a cat person, but as a vet student I do like dogs too. He just…” she trailed off, looking at Dean, then back at Sam. “First he saved my life against the crocotta, so I took him with me. And after that he became my best friend.” She finished her story with a half smile and briefly glanced at the door. Sam nodded deeply, understanding the connection people have with those who save them. He stole a glance at Dean and half-smiled.

         “Some people,” he paused, taking a drink, “well, some dogs too I guess, just become family like that.”  

         “You and Dean are brothers though. Actually family. You have the blood connection that I’ve never really had. I’d...I’d kill to have that.” It was so hard for her to say fluffy things like this. Especially to Sam. He was so kind. “Have you ever,” she paused, trying to find the courage, “have you ever kept a secret from Dean? Or to anyone else that’s family?” _Fuck it._ “Sam I want to tell you something.” She scooted closer to him on the bed, looking up at him with serious, stormy blue eyes. Sam laughed softly.

         “Secrets? From Dean? Absolutely.” He took another drink, still smiling, until Lucy scooted closer to him. He lowered his drink and returned her gaze, the usual seriousness pooling back into his eyes. “Yeah, anything. You alright?” She chuckled sarcastically.

         “Yeah, I’m fine. Better than I’ve been in years. Potentially.” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “I- You-” Ugh. Words were hard. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam. The expression of concern on his face was so adorable. “I do have family. I used to think I didn’t, but a recent and shocking discovery pretty much rocked my world. I’m still reeling, in fact. When I said hunting was a family business, I mean a really big family, and a serious business. I was taught by my parents who were both hunters when they got married. They decided to break away from the family, running off to another part of the country but they still had the life. It never really leaves. So they raised me in it, just in case. I’d grown up hearing stories about the family they’d left behind and they seemed incredible. And they are, incredible. But I never ever thought I would actually get to meet them--” by the end Lucy was really stumbling for words. She took a longer than normal swig of her beer. Then another. She was already somewhat feeling the effects, being such a lightweight. “Sam I’m actually your cousin.” She blurted. She screwed her eyes shut tight, after a moment opening one to squint up at his expression. God this was uncomfortable. 

         For a moment, Sam wasn’t sure what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts were moving too quickly for him to make phrases out of them.

         “What? I -- Are...are you sure?” He shook his head. “I mean, I know John doesn’t have any siblings. I’m pretty positive about that. And mom, she…” Sam trailed off, his fingers going slack from their grip on the bottle. He remembered once, when he was very young, when he, his father, and Dean skipped form motel to motel, when he didn’t even have a home. Sam woke up to John speaking softly into the phone to a woman. He hadn’t heard his father be so gentle in years.

         “Catherine, I’m sorry, but we can’t make it.” John rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I know. I know. The boys wanted to make it but we…” he trailed off and sighed. “Of course they love their auntie Catherine. They haven't seen you since Mary--" John shook his head, discontinuing the thought. "They were so excited to meet baby Lucy, but--no! No, you cannot come here. Absolutely not.” John lowered his voice. “You stay away from here, Catherine. Stay away from this life.” John hung up the phone.

         It had seemed so trivial to Sam them, a memory he might not have even remembered correctly. He couldn't even recall the last time he had thought of his father, let alone that single memory. But now it wouldn’t leave him. His mother did have a sister, and her name was Catherine, and her daughter was named Lucy.

         “Lucy.” He looked at her again with a smile. “Oh my god.” He set the bottle down on the table, and pulled Lucy into his chest. Lucy stiffened with surprise. After a second she relaxed, and hugged Sam back. She could barely fit her arms around him.

         “Yeah,” she whispered. “Your mother was Mary Lipton, my mother was Catherine Lipton." She said softly into his shirt. "I’d grown up hearing about you and Dean. When you guys died during the Leviathan fight I- I really felt alone. I’d thought about contacting you guys a million times but I would always push it back... and then you were gone.” She hugged him tighter. “When you got out of the Impala at the diner I nearly had a heart attack. I didn’t know what to do or say…” Lucy trailed off, slumping into Sam’s hug. She could see Dean over Sam’s shoulder, still sleeping like a log. She giggled quietly. “You guys are exactly how I pictured you.”

         His grip on her softened a little, but he couldn’t find it in himself to let her go yet. He understood her feeling of loss. Sam and Dean had believed for a long time that they didn’t have any family left in the world. No father, no kin, and then the final blow: no angel. Anyone who could have claimed them was gone. Sam was prone to loneliness more often than Dean, but there were days when neither could muster the courage to fight it.

         But Lucy existing was impossible, improbable. And a godsend.

         “Let’s hope that's a good thing.” He said softly. He pulled himself away, and took her face in his hands for a brief second. “Christ. You are a freaking miracle.”  

         “Let’s just keep this from Dean for a while though.” Lucy said, squiggling out of his embrace. “I want him to like me before we drop this bomb on him. He’s a little less understanding than you are. Plus I think he still sees me as a liability.”

         “I don’t think he’s going to dislike you,” Sam added, letting his hands drop, “but of course. I won’t tell him.” Lucy was right. If Dean thought she was a liability now, there was no way he was going to let her fight if he found out she was his own family.

         “Thanks,” she grinned, dimples flashing. “So...am I crashing here tonight or what?”

         “We only have one room.” Sam said as he stood, grabbing both empty bottles and tossing them into the trashcan with a clink. Dean rustled lightly in his bed. “I can take the sofa, if you want me to. It’s a pullout, I don’t mind.” He opened the fridge and retrieved two more beers. “And, I know the bear,” he motioned to Dean, “doesn’t like your dog, but he can sleep in here tonight too.”

         “Thanks,” she said again, “but you can keep your bed. I’ll take the couch. I don’t think you'd fit.” She took the beer from his hand and opened it. “His name is Percy, by the way. My dog.”

         “Percy. Not a bad name.” He said, taking a drink. He motioned to Lucy’s beer and smiled. “Take it easy there, kiddo.” He had noticed the light flush on her cheeks, and with her size, she could easily get alcohol poisoning from the amount of booze they had stashed in the motel.

         “Kiss off, moose.” She laughed and took another drink. Dean stirred again and rubbed his eyes.

         “What time is it?” he grogged. Lucy looked at her watch.

         “About 10:30pm.” She replied. Dean groaned and propped himself up on one elbow.

         “And why are you still here?” He said. He had assumed Sam would have rented her another room; she certainly wasn't welcome in their room tonight. Lucy stood, set her beer on the coffee table and waltzed towards the bathroom.

         “Good news, asshat, I’m staying the night.” She grinned. Dean looked at her, then looked at Sam.

         “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?”

         Sam chuckled and walked over to the door.

         “Maybe just a little.” He said as he turned the knob and let the door open. Percy bolted inside and made a beeline for the bathroom door. It was closed, but he settled himself next to it anyway, curling up on the carpet but remaining very alert.

         “Oh no, no, no, hell no.” Dean sat up. Cursing as he stood, he walked towards Percy on the floor. “Dog stays outside.” He bent down to grab Percy by the collar. As Dean’s hand neared him, Percy let out a low growl. Unlike with Sam, as the space between himself and Dean closed, he did not back down, but held his ground. The growl deepened. Percy didn’t want to bite Dean, but he would.

         “Dean, I don’t think that dog is going anywhere without her.” Sam warned. Dean stopped his motion, glanced back at Sam, then back at the dog. Lucy threw open the bathroom door, glaring at Dean.

         “Don’t touch my dog, please. He doesn’t like men.” She stepped over Percy, brushing her hand over the top of his head and pushed past Dean.

         “What do you mean he doesn’t like men?” Dean scoffed. 

         "I mean, he really doesn’t like other men. How simple can it get?”

         “And you expect me to be alright with it in my room?” Lucy held his gaze.

         “Yes, yes I do. Percy and I are sleeping on the couch. Suck it up.” Dean set his jaw. He was starting to hate the way she talked to him, like an infuriating sister. He gritted his teeth and glared at Sam.

        “Can I speak to you outside, please?” He growled. Sam released a deep breath, but decided to indulge Dean, and followed him outside, letting the handle catch softly on the latch but not letting the door close completely. He could tell Dean was riled up.

         “It’s just a dog.” He stressed to his brother.

         “Yeah, but _she_ is crazy.” Dean said.

         Lucy heard their argument from inside. Her stomach sank a little. Maybe she should be a little nicer to Dean. She walked over to the couch and sank down, heavily. She pulled her legs up and curled into a ball, patting her hip for Percy. He jumped up on the couch, laying between her legs and the back, with his head on her hip. She scratched his ears gently as the boys took longer.

         “She’s not crazy, Dean. She’s...stubborn. She’s been on her own for a pretty long time. Remember how hard you were to deal with sometimes? You and Jo both, you hated being told what to do. You hated when anyone doubted you.”

         “Jo? Why did you bring up Jo?” Dean squinted his eyes, feeling a small pinch in his chest. The door to his memories of Jo were locked so tightly that he hardly knew how to open them without causing damage. And not for no reason. There was a time and a place for her memories, her strength, the stubborn lilt of her voice. But it was not here, not today. Dean shook his head. “She’s nothing like Jo.” He stopped and thought for a second. “Alright she’s a little like Jo but that doesn’t change things Sam. We’re taking this girl, this child, practically, into the biggest vamp nest we’ve ever seen. We knew we could count on Jo, but we know nothing about Lucy except that she loves animals and pissing me off.”

         “If Bobby’s friends trust her, so do I.” Sam sighed. Sometimes talking to Dean was like trying to move an immovable wall. You could push all day, but it would never give. “We barely know her, yeah. But let’s give her a chance, don’t you think?” Dean scrunched up his face with a frustrated. Sam’s puppy dog eyes always got to him.

         “Fine.” He grunted. “But if I get fleas I’m kicking someone’s ass.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short chapter, the secret of Lucy's dog is revealed. Later, Lucy prepares for a vampire fight.

         Lucy woke often during the night. Mostly because of Dean’s snoring, but the heavy, hot weight of Percy on her also made it difficult to get comfortable. Her shifting woke Percy, who’s head rose sleepily to look at her with adorable concern. As she shifted to sit upright, he rolled on his back and stretched, paws reaching upwards and hogging the couch. Lucy scratched and patted his tummy quietly.

         “Hey,” she whispered, “I miss you. Want to go for a walk?” Percy wagged his tail, rolling over to hop quietly off the couch. Lucy knew Dean was a heavy sleeper, but she hoped to gods they didn’t wake Sam. Even though he was the understanding one, she doubted he would understand this. Lucy grabbed her backpack from the floor beside the couch and headed for the door.

         The two walked quietly, side by side. Percy occasionally bumped her legs with his shoulder. The city was quiet. The Florida air was still hot and sticky, even at 2am. Percy’s heavy fur caused him to pant more than normal.

         “I guess we’ll find somewhere for you to change then go out for a drink or something. How does that sound?” Lucy stopped walking, scanning the alleys and buildings on the street they were on. Percy shook his entire body, seeming to try and shake away the humidity. They stood in front of the standard corner-street convenience store. They were a dime a dozen in nearly every city. She set her backpack onto the pavement and unzipped it, pulling out a men’s plain white t-shirt, dark denim pants, and a pair of men’s boxer shorts printed with various breeds of dogs. She handed them to Percy, who took them gently in his teeth.

         “Find somewhere safe, please. I don’t want you to scare another kid with your white butt.” She joked. She patted Percy on the rump as he walked away, turning his face towards all the alleys he passed with pricked up ears until he found one that met his approval. Lucy sank down onto the sidewalk, exhausted. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. What a day.

         Percy laid the clothes on the ground and took a few steps back from them. Gritting his teeth, he arched his back and tried to lift his shoulders as high as they would go. Heat rippled through his body and he pressed his eyes shut. His back began to move, undulating and twisting. The fur on his body disappeared and sank into his skin, and his shoulders arched upwards, drawing him into a standing pose. He placed a paw on the wall next to him for support. Changing didn’t hurt, not necessarily, but it required attention and energy.

         His body continued to morph with silent speed, lengthening and balding, until he was no longer a dog, but a man. The transformation was always somewhat quick and very fluid. If you didn’t keep your eyes on him the whole time, you could easily miss it. With a sigh of relief, Percy dressed himself, and took a few moments to wiggle into his new form.

         After a few minutes Lucy heard footsteps approaching her, but she didn’t need to be worried or cautious. She turned her head, left temple resting on one drawn up knee, to look at the person dropping to the concrete next to her. She smiled as her eyes met they eyes of a young man in a white t-shirt and dark jeans, with puppy-printed boxers showing slightly above his pants. His familiar dark brown eyes looked back at her and he smiled as he sat.

         “This is the longest you’ve had to stay a dog in a good while.” Lucy said. She raised her head and leaned towards him, resting the side of her cheek on his shoulder. “It’s been a crazy day. Sorry.” She closed her eyes. She liked the way he smelled. He didn’t really smell like dog, just ‘outside.’ He slipped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled Lucy a little closer.

         “Tell me about it.” He murmured. “That felt like the longest day of my life.” He rubbed his thumb gently on her arm. Percy fought hard to restrain himself when he was around Lucy. There was something in her that made him want to shout and jump, yet whisper and be still, all at the same time. She calmed him and she incited him. But he knew his place, and his place was to protect her. They had always protected one another, and they always would.

         “I can’t believe it’s the goddamn Winchesters.” He said shaking his head. “All the years we’ve been at this, and we’re just now crossing their paths.” He chuckled. “I have to say, they’re exactly like I thought they would be.” Lucy nodded and chuckled halfheartedly.

         “I told Sam who I am and he actually believed me. I’m surprised he believed me. I figured I’d have to go through some horrible proving process. He’s so...sweet. He actually hugged me. It’s been so long since I’ve felt blood connections.” She turned her face upwards towards Percy, his face only inches away, and smiled slightly. Her trademark dimples peeking through just a touch. “Not that you aren’t enough.” Lucy added. “Thank you, by the way, for being so okay with this. It’s just one job. I know they make you uncomfortable being that you’re...” her smiled faded. “…you know.” The last two words came out flat.

         She turned her face away from him, back to the street. Even after 3 years it was still a little difficult for Lucy to come to terms with what Percy was. A skinwalker. A human being infected by another skinwalker to possess the ability to change form into a dog. Technically, he was one of the monsters she hunted. Years ago, she would have bristled at a skinwalker. But now, well, was Percy really one of them? She knew him better than anyone. He was her best friend in human and dog form. Sometimes a little more than that, but the differences in their nature, in her mind, would never allow that to happen. At least he wasn’t a shapeshifter. Or a ghoul. Those horrible creatures either had to kill the person or animal they shifted into, often eating them. It also could’ve been a werewolf. They took a more humanoid form but used their canines and claws to eat human hearts. Monsters. She guessed she could count herself and Percy lucky. 

         Percy tried to hide how much it hurt to hear her say that. It was hard for him to argue with Lucy, so he chose not to, but he would always resent her attitude towards him. Percy hadn’t chosen to become what he was; if it was up to him, he would never have let himself live this long. The only good thing that had ever come from his accident was that he met Lucy. And that was enough for him, but he knew that Lucy would always hold a grudge against him.

         “They won’t bother me.” He replied, somewhat icily. “As long as they don’t try to get rid of me.” He stood up, pulling Lucy along with him. He squeezed her hand for a brief moment before letting it go, and stuffing his hands into his pockets. “How about that drink? I’m starving, too.” 

         “Yeah, sounds good to me. Let’s try to be back by 4am? I have to be vamp bait tomorrow for our case. Gotta look my best.” Lucy said, tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder in a mocking way. “Which means tomorrow afternoon you,” she pointed an index finger against his chest, “have to take me shopping for club clothes. I’ll tell Sam and Dean not to tag along so it’ll just be you and me. You don’t have to be a pet all day again, I promise.” Lucy looped her arm through Percy’s as they walked down the early morning street.

 

         “What do you think of this? Too trashy?” Lucy stepped out from behind the dressing room curtain of the boutique. The alarmingly tight, solid black bodycon dress accentuated every curve she had, ending well above mid thigh. She tugged on one of the long black sleeves nervously. Dean had given her one of his fake credit cards to buy anything she wanted. Sam had promised to show her how to get her own after the job, so she and Percy would never be short on money again. Her role tonight was to play damsel and hopefully attract a vampire, and somehow track down the nest. If everything went right, he would lead her to the nest before he tried to bite her and turn Lucy into one of them. If not, the information could easily be acquired by force. Hopefully a risque outfit on a petite girl like her would be enough to draw at least one vamp out.

         She gave a little turn in front of Percy. “It feels like it’s too much.” Percy gave a low whistle. The dress looked near-perfect on her, but he had to admit that it made him a little uncomfortable. No doubt it would attract plenty of vampires. Percy just hoped the boys would get to them in time.

         “I mean, it gets the job done.” He told her, coming a little closer and inspecting it. It really was much too short, but it would fit in perfectly at the club. “You feel okay in it?”

         “Eh. I could still fight if I had to. I wouldn’t say comfortable. It’s a little...not me, don’t you think?”

         “It looks great, but yeah, definitely not you.” Percy found her eyes and offered a smile. “We don’t have to get it, but I think in terms of its function, its definitely what we’re going for.” Lucy shrugged and reached for the price tag. She flinched when she read it, cracking a smile.

         “It’s a very good thing that we don’t have to pay for this.” She laughed, and flashed the tag to him. $250. Percy laughed with her, and turned the price tag away.

         After they left the store, black dress is tow, Percy decided that it might be nice if they took a walk. They strolled through a nearby park, Lucy’s arm looped through his, and watched the ducks float across a tiny lake.

         “What happens after this job? You think you’ll say with them?” Percy asked Lucy after they reached the far end of the park. There’s weren’t many people around the tiny lake. It felt quiet and breezy, the kind of weather Percy loved. Lucy nibbled on her lip for a moment, unsure.

         “I don’t know, really. I hadn’t thought about it.” She paused, and they sat down on a stump near the sidewalk. “I mean, before this was a Winchester job, we were just going to move on, like we always do. I was even thinking somewhere like Texas.” Percy leaned backwards, using his hands to prop himself up.

         “But…” Percy encouraged.

         “But it’s them this time.” Lucy brought her feet up to her chest and hitched her arms around her knees. “I don’t know. Let’s see if they even like me first.” Percy smiled at her, and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

         “They’re going to like you.” He insisted. He turned his gaze back to the lake. Lucy clenched her jaw in thought. She had no idea what to do after this. Sam had accepted her, but what if Dean didn’t? No way he was going to lug her and Percy around if he could never stop seeing them as liabilities. Would she and Percy just leave the only family they had left? It seemed wrong to do that, but if it came down to it, she may not have a choice.

         “Let me know when you want to head back.” She said, absentmindedly, lost in her thoughts. With a stretch of his legs, Percy slumped off the stump and settled his back against it, letting his head rest on Lucy’s feet.

         “Not anytime soon.” He murmured back, and let his eyes slide shut. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Lucy head out with the hope of ensnaring a vampire and following him to the nest.

         Dean crossed his arms, watching Lucy at the bar. He stood by the west exit door in his position, impersonating a bouncer. Most of the people in the club swished by him, either barely noticing him, or choosing to stay away. Dean wasn't one of those people you could just approach and feel totally at ease. Lucy, however, was proving to be very approachable. Even Dean admired her in that skimpy black dress. A little young for him, definitely, but she was pretty. Also: stubborn, irritating, and naive. Maybe she wasn’t so bad, though. Watching her, he wondered if Sam had a crush on her, and that’s why he was so keen on letting her stay with them. Dean wouldn’t be surprised. Sammy was closer to her age, after all.

         He looked over at Sam, covering the east exit at the back of the club. Sam seemed intent on Lucy, but when Dean looked back at her he understood why. A new guy was leaning closer to her than the rest of them had. He almost seemed to be smelling her. Dean could tell Lucy was uncomfortable but she was a pretty damn good actress. A smile here, a touch of the guys chest or arm, sipping drinks. He was clearly interested in her show.

         “I have a feeling that’s our guy.” He murmured to himself. He looked over at Sam who caught his gaze, then nodded once in return. Show time.

         Lucy leaned in towards the stranger. The named he’d given her was Andrew, but the amount of time he’d taken to offer it up was suspicious. The other men all had the same cheesy feel about them, which she politely dismissed after ruling them out. But Andrew seemed smoother, mysterious, and cold. His gaze was intense and unyielding as he stood close to her.

         “Well don’t you look out of place.” He cooed.

         “Out of place?” Lucy questioned sweetly.

         “Yeah. A girl like you doesn’t need to be wasting time with disposable men.” Disposable. Lucy’s eyebrows raised. She had to stay coy.

         “Well, I haven’t met anyone so far that piques my interest. I’m looking for something a little...different.” She arched an eyebrow at him. Andrew’s dark green eyes were intoxicating. Lucy couldn’t hold his gaze for too long or her head went a little fuzzy. Maybe she shouldn’t have had a couple drinks. He ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair, then toyed with a lock of her strawberry blonde. Alarms went off inside Lucy but she quieted them. The game was important right now.

         “I could give you different.” Andrew said, still twisting her hair gently in his fingers. Lucy disliked the way his eyes would slide across her collarbones before slowly returning to her face. He had strong, masculine features and a down right regal posture. If this guy was a vamp, he was an old one. “Can I get you another drink?” Andrew offered. He released her hair, letting it fall perfectly back into place. Lucy glanced at her empty glass on the bar.

         “Oh, no. That’s alright. I’ve had enough.” She said, placing a hand on the arm Andrew was resting on the bar.

         “Not too much, I hope.” He said. His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

         “Not at all.” Lucy matched his gaze almost as a challenge.

         “Well then.” He smirked.  He reached up to brush her hair behind her ear, a motion that made Lucy immediately think of Percy, but Andrew’s fingertips continued down to the sensitive skin just under her ear where he traced a tiny circle. Against her will, Lucy closed her eyes and breathed deep.

         Dean shifted uncomfortably. This was taking too long and Lucy was playing a little too close to the edge. He had a bad feeling that she was drunk. While she had her eyes closed, she didn’t catch the look Mr. Smooth, as Dean had named him, had given to a guy sitting at the bend of the bar, but Dean did. The other stranger was looking right at them the whole time, intently. After the look, he’d gotten up and headed to the back of the club, passing Sam. Something was up, Dean could feel it. But he could be wrong. It had happened before, more times than he cared to admit, so a positive signal from Lucy was crucial.

         He watched as Mr. Smooth leaned forward and whispered in Lucy’s ear. She laughed playfully and tossed an errant section of hair behind her shoulder. Damn she was good. Mr. Smooth smiled and motioned toward the door, placing a hand lightly on the small of Lucy’s back. Before they left, Lucy turned her empty glass upside down on the bar. That was it. Dean looked again at Sam, who was already in motion, disappearing out the door he had been guarding. Dean grinned and leaned back hard against the west side door and exited. 

         With his hand gently yet firmly against the small of Lucy’s back, Andrew led Lucy down the street. Lucy got the sense that he knew exactly where he was going, which threw a wrench into her plans. She had hoped to control where they might go, but it didn’t seem like he would let her. She stole a quick glance behind her, hoping to be able to check if anyone was following, but Andrew caught her face in his hands, and kept her from seeing anything.

         Andrew’s fingers trailed down her jaw, and he gave Lucy a sideways glance, and a sly smile. Lucy returned a coy smile. When they had passed the next building down after the club, Andrew veered to the left, down a deep alley between two buildings. Lucy felt his fingers twitch against her dress, and nerves knotted in her stomach.

         Sam throttled down the metal stairs on the east side of the building, his feet barely touching the steps as he went down. He had counted on any vampires coming in pairs at least, but it made him nervous that it was Lucy in their clutches. He landed on the ground with a thud, and headed towards the street where Percy was tied to a lamp post. The dog was strained against his leash, being careful not to bark but still appearing very alert.

         Sam hadn’t wanted Percy to come this time, but Lucy had insisted, and he wasn’t even sure he would have been able to make Percy stay at the motel. He untied the dog from the pole and gave his ears a quick scratch. Percy yanked on his leash and tried to haul Sam down the street, but Sam resisted.

         “I know, buddy, I know. But we gotta do this carefully.” He told the dog. Percy whimpered but relinquished, waiting for Sam’s lead.

         After several turns down the alley, Andrew slowed down and came to halt, Lucy still at extreme proximity to him. She hadn’t thought the drinks would affect her, but now, Lucy couldn’t remember the exact turns she had taken to get there. Andrew closed the distance between them and pushed Lucy gently up the brick wall behind her. He gave her another sexy smile before pressing his body onto hers and kissing her. Alarm prickled through her whole body. She kissed Andrew back, fingers curling around the hair on the back of his head.

         In terms of weapons, Lucy was flying blind. The dress she was wearing allowed for no hidden weapons. Usually she would have her machete with her, and Percy. But there was only so much damage she could do with her own body. Andrew pushed her lips open with his and slid his tongue into her mouth. His arms hitched around her waist and his pushes became more forceful. Lucy let herself give a fake moan, and pushed her chest gently into him.

         “Goddamn.” Andrew breathed into her mouth, then began kissing down her jaw. Lucy knew where he was headed: her neck. She tilted her head to the side and tried to calm her breathing. It was heavy, partially from arousal - Andrew was undeniably attractive - but mostly from fear. Dean and Sam had better hurry.

         “Mmmm.” Andrew moaned into her neck. “We are going to have so much fun with you.” Lucy froze. Her eyes scanned the alley feverishly. There were not supposed to be two of them. Her eyes caught a movement in the shadows near the far end of the alley. They were closing her escape.

         “Oh, shit.” She cursed.

         “Mmmm?” Andrew purred.

         “Ohhhh, shit.” She moaned, covering her fault, pressing her hands around Andrew’s waist. He grinned into her and began biting her neck gently. Lucy choked back a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam come to Lucy's rescue, but the trio finds that they may be very outnumbered in the battle.

         As they neared the entrance to the alley that Andrew and Lucy had gone down, Percy strained against Sam’s grip, protesting his pleas to keep quiet. Sam cursed silently. He could see where the alley turned in two directions. He could only guess that there was a maze of pathways beyond this one. Percy whimpered gently, but Sam hushed him. Dean jogged up beside Sam, machete in one hand.

         “They go down there?” He asked, motioning down the alley with the blade.

         “Yeah, but Dean, that vampire's not stupid. There's got to be a million turns down this way. He wouldn't let someone just stumble across them.” Percy whimpered again. He understood the importance of stealth, but Percy had an advantage: he could track her. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn’t just tell them that, so he had to communicate the only way he knew how.

         “Let’s just try them all.” Dean growled.

         “We might not even find her in time!”

         “We have to do something, Sam.” Dean argued back. They saved people, they didn't just let them die. Lucy was his responsibility, whether he liked her or not, and any harm that came to her was on him. He understood Sam's argument, but he was beginning to get too worried to think about the situation rationally, like Sam could. 

         Percy barked softly, and both brothers turned to shush him. Percy lowered his nose to the ground and gave a small sniff, the motioned in the direction of the alley. He whimpered again, hoping they would understand his meaning. Sam scoffed in disbelief.

         “Dean, the freaking _dog_.” Sam and Dean shared a quick look, then headed down the alley, with the most silent speed they could manage. 

 

         Lucy was getting desperate. Andrew’s nibbling had sobered her up fast. His hands slid up and down her sides, squeezing her hips. His fingers grazed the skin right under the hem of her dress. _Nope_. She thought. _This shit isn’t going down like this_. She pushed Andrew off of her slightly, but managed to give him a seductive smile.

         “Slow down there, handsome.” She cooed. She reached down and pulled off a two-hundred dollar stiletto. She held it in her right hands as she pulled off the left one too. She looked up at Andrew, leaned into him again and breathed a heavy, seductive sigh. “A girl’s got to get comfortable first.” 

         He grinned and gripped her waist again. She still held her heels in her hands when she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

         “Come on man, hurry up.” A voice from the alley corner where she’d earlier seen movement. “You can’t play with you food all day, we’re starving.” Lucy tensed up, looking up at Andrew with big doe eyes.

         “Shut up, Tyler.” Andrew hissed. He never took his eyes off Lucy. “I’m having second thoughts. I like this one.” He tangled his fingers in her hair on the back of her head and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. “She’s too beautiful to eat.”

         “Wha-what’s going on?” Lucy acted frightened. If she could just get a few steps away from him she could fight.

         “We can’t add every pretty girl to our group!” Another male voice hissed. _Shit, three of them_ _?_

         “I can do whatever the hell I want!” Andrew shouted. He released Lucy, shoving her hard against the alley wall. She gripped the stilettos tightly, one in each hand, by the toe so the spike was swingable. It was the best she had at the moment.

         “I’m the leader of this outfit!” Andrew was still shouting. The voices in the shadows came forward into the moonlight. Four additional men. Five total attackers. One of them, a big and handsome biracial male, stepped up to Andrew and bared his teeth, only another set of horrifying, slender and pointy teeth sprouted from his gums and slid down over his human teeth. Lucy winced, slightly. Vampires. She was right.

         “We’ve got plenty!” The toothy one snarled. “Unless you want to throw her in the food cages for later, just eat her now. We don’t need any more mouths to feed. Besides, she’s so small she’d be a runt. A piss poor choice for a 39th member. I’m getting Alex and Erica from the club. Maybe the girls can do what needs to be done since you clearly can’t.”

         Thirty-fucking-nine? Oh no. Oh for heaven’s sake, there was no way she, Dean, and Sam could take on this nest. Normally vampires nested with somewhere between 6 and 20 members. This was nearly twice that. They’d need at least 2 more hunters and Percy. She had to get out. Had to get out now. Two more were coming. Unless Sam and Dean got there soon, Lucy would be on her own against six vamps with two shoes.

         The big vampire that had challenged Andrew shoved past them and sauntered down the alley way from where she and Andrew had come. Once he rounded the corner there was an audible canine growl and the slice of a blade.

         Dean caught the head before it could roll out into the alley. Stupid vamps. Why did they have to be so messy? The blood was splattering down Dean’s best pair of pants. Sam held Lucy's machete in one hand and the leash that Percy strained against in the other. Dean had to peek around the corner to make sure Lucy wasn’t in too sticky of a situation. When he did so, he saw one vamp on the ground with a stiletto through his temple and Lucy fighting two more hand to hand, swinging her second stiletto at faces. He was impressed by her defense so far, but it wouldn't hold out forever. Quickly, he reached down and let the dog off the leash, and Percy bolted around the corner snarling and snapping. Machete in hand, he and Sam followed the shepherd, ready to fight.

         Lucy was small, but she was strong and she knew how to fight. Andrew’s attention was on the noise down the alleyway as the vampire, presumably the one called Tyler, rushed at her. Lucy braced back and swung with all her might, sending the point of her shoe heel right through his left temple. It felt like popping the skin of a grape with a toothpick. He crumbled. She stared at the shock on the faces of the other three vampires. In a flash, they bared their fangs and hissed, two racing towards her, the other turned to scale a fire escape by climbing on top of a dumpster. Lucy dodged the first one and sent an elbow into the throat of the next. The skirt of her dress was hiked up to her hips exposing her underwear, but she hardly took notice.

         She heard running and breathed a sigh of relief between a hard punch to one vamp and the embedding of her final shoe into the skull of the second. In her brief pause, she noticed the footsteps growing louder; there were many more than two people in that crowd. She tried to pinpoint the sound, and realized with a small gasp that it was not coming from the open end of the alley. She looked up. At least six more vampires were racing down the fire escape.

         In her fearful stare, Lucy didn’t sense the vampire she’d been fighting race towards her from behind. It wasn’t until an large, growling mass launched into the air, landing on the vampire with enough force to send him to the ground that Lucy snapped out of it. Percy. Which meant the boys had finally come to her rescue. About damn time.

         Percy took the vampire’s neck in his jaws and writhed his head back and forth, tearing the flesh from the muscle. The vampire shrieked in horror and shoved against Percy’s weight. Percy refused to relent, and returned with several more feverish bites.

         “Lucy!” Sam shouted from down the alley, racing towards her. He discarded Percy's leash and tossed her machete towards her. Lucy snapped her head around just in time, catching the handle in the air and giving a small smirk.

         “Great timing, guys!” She swung hard to her left and the blade connected with a smaller vampire, easily slicing through his shoulder. The vampire staggered and shrieked, then rushed her again. With a quick dodge and another slice, she had dispatched him.

         Sam pulled another knife from his belt and started to work on the nearest vamp. This fight was not as one-sided as he had hoped. He had expected two, maybe three vampires, but there were nearly fourteen here, and although the three hunters were formidable, they were not enough for this. Panic shocked through his body, but Sam used it to push himself harder, swinging with more ferocity than he had in a long time, feeling the familiar warmth of adrenaline in his muscles.

         Dean found himself locked in battle with Andrew, and not by accident. He saw the creep from the moment he turned the corner, and had beelined for him. Andrew was one of the leaders, and the easiest way to weaken a clan was to get rid of their leader. Unfortunately, it was also the easiest way to rile them up.

         He tensed, gripping the machete firmly as he and Andrew squared off. Dean was stuck; he couldn’t flee, because this one would get him. If he made a move too early, it could be his last. But Andrew was not going to get out of this alive, that much he knew. Andrew was calm, but his slight movements were telling. He was preparing to pounce. Dean tensed, ready to dodge, when from his left, he heard a small, sharp bark. Percy. Andrew made the smallest movement towards the noise, unaware of the dog as Dean had not been. Dean rushed forward and tackled him, wrestling him to the ground, using his entire mass to force his machete into Andrew’s neck.

         Percy was tempted to rush over to Dean and help him, but he knew that his place was near Lucy. Over their years of hunting, they had developed a system, and they were most often stronger when they worked together. Percy could distract and dodge, slinking around monsters and tripping them up, while Lucy delivered the blows. Sometimes they switched roles, and Percy’s sharp teeth did the job. He didn’t feel right leaving her to fight for herself. She was more than capable, but he wanted to help her. 

         Lucy still had two vamps on her, and she was beginning to tire. She knew she was soaked in blood, as were Dean and Sam by the looks of them. She squared off against a male and female vampire and gripped her machete tightly. They both rushed her at once, but Lucy lowered her body and tackled the smaller female. Just as she did, Percy leaped past her shoulder onto the bigger male, snarling and snapping just as much as the vampires. The female was strong, but Lucy managed to wrestle her to the ground. Lucy’s knees pinned the upper arms of the female as she swung her machete downwards, severing her head.

         She returned to the battle with Percy, sinking into their normal rhythm. Percy bit legs and arms, slowing them enough for Lucy to go for their heads. She dipped low, he jumped high. She dodged right, he attacked left. Lucy could almost close her eyes and they’d still be in sync.

         With every swing and jab, the numbers of vampires dwindled. A second wave had poured down the fire escape into the fray, but Sam and Dean took care of them on their own. The final body fell, a young girl no more than 16, but her bloodlust still propelled her to attack Dean. She met her end quickly. The three of them and Percy stopped, all ears and eyes alert, scanning the alleys and building roofs and breathing heavily. Dean wiped the fresh blood from his eyebrows with the back of his hand and counted bodies. 28. There were ten vampires still out there, somewhere, but their leader was dead. Dean suspected they would scatter, but there was enough risk in that choice that he decided they should go after them. Leaving ten vampires alive allows as many as ten new nests to begin.

         Lucy pulled her ruined dress back down where it belonged and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Her breathing was heavy and her arms were a little weak. She’d never purged a vampire nest before and she could feel the ache already setting in her muscles, particularly the ones she hadn't used in a long time. She'd never fought so many enemies at once.

         Dean tapped Sam’s arm with the broad side of his machete, smearing blood and pointed up to the top of the fire escape.

         “Good bet the rest are in there. You still good?” He asked, gruffly, chest heaving.

         “Yeah. I’m good.” Sam said. He looked at Lucy, who had steadied herself against the alley wall and felt a tug of protection in his gut.  He didn’t want her fighting anymore. She’d had enough for the night. “Lucy.” He said, and dug into his jean pocket and tossed her the keys to the motel room. “Go back to the room. Dean and I will be there in a couple hours.”

         Lucy caught the keys in the air and nodded, relieved.

         “You boys be careful.” She said, letting a hand rest on Percy's head. Dean smiled at her and winked.

         “That’s us. Always careful.” The brothers paused for another moment before giving each other a nod. They raced to the fire escape, chasing the next battle two rungs at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Percy find their way back to the motel, and Lucy recalls the night that she discovered the truth about Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time shift in this chapter is denoted by the horizontal lines; the "flashback," so to speak, occurs between them.

         Lucy and Percy took the long way back to the motel through the darkened park. It was well after midnight, and the park was unlit. While crossing through the park meant an extra 3 miles to hike, Lucy found it the best option. A bloodied girl and an even bloodier german shepherd walking down the sidewalk would definitely raise some alarms.

         By the time they got back to the motel, Lucy was exhausted she couldn’t even offer a sarcastic comment to Percy. Percy slowly sauntered into the room after Lucy opened the door, sitting on his haunches just inside the room. Lucy went to the tiny bathroom at the back of the room, placed her machete in the sink and turned on the water. Cupping her hands, she bent forward and scrubbed her face. The cold was a pleasant shock. Strands of her long hair fell into the pooling red water around the drain.  

         Percy wavered unsteadily in his spot, using his remaining strength simply to stay upright. After a few moments he gave into his fatigue and lowered himself to the ground with a soft whimper. He would rather have not moved at all, but he used his remaining energy to force himself to transform into his human form. After a long moment, he was a man again, bloodied and defeated, laying naked on his back. He rested a hand on his chest and closed his eyes, hoping to ease his deep, pained breaths.

         After a few more minutes, Percy hauled himself to his feet and pulled a spare blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around his waist, gathering and securing it with his hand. His body was coated in bruises, and blood spotted his skin and stuck into his hair. He steadied himself against the wall. He and Lucy hadn’t fought so hard in such a long time. He felt like his bones and muscles were no longer enough to keep him up, like somehow the fighting had just worn them away. Rubbing the back of his neck and groaning softly, he headed towards the bathroom and opened the door, forgetting completely that Lucy was already inside of it. 

         Lucy jumped with a small yelp and turned, her eyes still wild from the fight. When she saw Percy’s bare torso so looked away for a moment and blushed. “Oh,” she breathed. “You scared the shit out of me.” She grabbed one of the few hair ties she’d ever managed to keep track of from the flat part of the sink next to the faucet, and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She turned to look at him again, finally seeing all the blood and bruising.

         “Do you need me to help you with anything?” she said. Normally she would walk towards him to examine, but soreness was already setting in. 

         “Oh, shit, I’m so sorry.” He apologized, giving her a tired smile. “I didn’t mean to, I was just so out of it.” Percy’s cheeks flushed slightly at the sound of her concern. He gave her a once over, noticing that she looked almost as bad as he did. “No, I’m okay. What about you?” He asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

         Lucy noticed his puppy-like reflex and smiled, a full dimpled smile. “No,” she brushed stray, sticky strands from her face. “I’ll be alright. You can have the shower first.” She stepped forwards to the door. Percy’s towel was sitting pretty low on his hips. As a dog he was solid muscle, but made a pretty skinny human. His weight didn't change during transformation, just the arrangement of his anatomy. She didn't mind much, though. He was still her best friend and a good person and still not unattractive. She hated it but he made her heart flutter when she didn't keep her guard up. Moments like this, particularly. She tried not to look at it as she scooted past him, but did let her hand slide causally across his stomach as she passed. Once outside the bathroom she stopped, cleared her head of the thoughts she was having, and made her way towards the small refrigerator in the corner of the bedroom. The crappy microwave sitting on top rattled as she opened the door to scour for any food. 

         Percy let himself watch Lucy leave, not to stare, but to admire. She was so wonderful to him, always so giving. And he knew he would do the same for her, always.

         He stepped into the shower and turned the knob as far towards “H” as it would go. He leaned into the wall, letting one hand hold him steady while the other combed through his sticky hair. Eventually, the steam loosened the grime from his hair and the blood from his body. He rubbed the deep red smudges off of him as slowly as he could. The steam permeated him, relaxing his muscles from their tension and soothing him to his core. This was the best a shower had felt in a long time.

         A half-hour later he finally turned the shower off, resting for a moment in the deep steam. He stuck his hand out of the door and groped for his towel. He dried his body and hair, and wrapped it around himself. Percy re-entered the room and found Lucy’s backpack, pulling boxers and dark jeans from the bag. He returned to the bathroom where he changed and then came back out and tossed his towel onto the floor by the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, he flopped onto the couch, wincing slightly from the bruises coating his back.

         “Shower’s free, Lucy.” He said gently, sleep already fighting over him. Lucy was sitting at the table by the window, staring through the small slit between the curtains. When she heard the word “shower” her head turned around immediately.

         “Oh thank goodness. “ She said, standing. Her back cracked as she did so. She pulled her dress back down her thighs; it was so stiff from blood that it kept riding up. It was pretty much ruined. She waddled awkwardly past Percy to the bathroom and closed the door.

         The shower had always been Lucy's haven for daydreaming. Ever since she was little, in the shower she would sit on the floor with her knees up to her chest and imagine alternate scenarios of conversations or events as the hot water cascaded down her body. There were numerous scenes that could have played out in her head after the day they’d had, but here lately all her thoughts were consumed with Percy. Her eyes stared blankly at the ugly brown-red water drifting down the drain. She was anxious. After this job, she didn’t know what they would do, especially knowing Sam and Dean were alive. Part of her wanted to stay, but the reasonable part of her knew what that would do to Percy. Their reaction to what he was wouldn’t be nearly as kind as hers was, even though hers was actually far from it. She closed her eyes, remembering.

         

* * *

 

         It was the morning after the incident in the physical therapy lab, the night Percy had saved her life. The dog was sitting quietly in the corner watching her as she feverishly threw clothing into a bag. She didn’t have the water reserves for any more crying. She’d wasted all her tears in the shower a few hours prior. Lucy hadn’t slept, either. She sat down on her bed, dropping her head into her hands.

         “What am I going to do?” She moaned. She lifted her head, pushing the imaginary stray hairs away from her face, back towards her still-wet french braid. She looked at Percy. “Especially now that I have you. I have to come up with money to feed you.” Lucy nibbled on her lip. She held her hand out to Percy who slowly got up. He seemed almost hesitant to approach her, but she pulled him close to her side on the floor and scratched his head. “You’re going to eat everything aren’t you, you big puppy. Break everything, shed everywhere.”

         Percy looked up at her. His big brown eyes were so clear and expressive. He stared at her for a long time before standing, shook out his fur, and padded around to the other side of her bed. Lucy turned around to watch him.

         “What are you doing, silly boy? I’d very much like some fuzz therapy right now.”

         Percy seemed to lay down, out of her line of sight on the other side of the bed. Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together. “What the heck, dog?” She said. A strange sound came from the other side of the bed. It was faint, but noticeable. A wet rippling and popping sound grew louder and a pinkish form rose from the floor. A back? A human back. A set of shoulders protruded from the moving mass but it all happened quickly. A male head picked up, and she was staring into the same brown eyes of a stranger. A naked stranger.

         Lucy reared back into a standing position. Looking around, she grabbed the silver knife from her dresser and gripped the hilt tightly, so the blade stuck out past her pinky finger. Her eyes narrowed. The man, on his knees behind her bed so that it covered his waist, held his hands in the air.

         “I-I’m not going to hurt you!” He spoke.

         “What the fuck are you?” Lucy demanded. “A shapeshifter? Did you eat that poor dog, you filthy monster? I’m sure.”

         “No, please,” he spoke again. He looked so...human. Like 15 seconds prior there hadn’t been a big fluffy dog sitting in his place. “It’s really not what you thi-” He yelped as Lucy threw her knife, sending it flying end over end at his throat. He ducked just in time for it to stick into the wall behind him. Lucy turned, grabbed her machete a wielded it the same way as the knife.

         “You fucking pig. You were probably working with the crocotta!” She yelled. Percy stuck one hand, pointer finger out, up from behind the bed.

         “Actually...as you noticed I’m a dog-”

         “Shut up!” Lucy shouted. “Why did you save my life if you were just going to kill me?!” A realization hit her. He’d been with her in the shower. Her entire body flushed and she lunged. Holding her machete high she crossed the bed in a flash with the intent of bringing the blade down on him. But just as quickly, he was back to a dog and raced with a yowl out from under her, careening out her bedroom door and down the hall. Lucy stood, panting. A new rage had settled in her chest. One more monster was going to die tonight.

         She had a machete in her hand, the silver knife in her waistband and a vial of holy water in her back pocket, just to be sure. She stalked quietly out her bedroom door on her toes, listening. The apartment was quiet. It was a very small place. Once you walked through the front door you were in the small living room to the left with an even smaller kitchen to the right. A hallway led straight back to a bedroom, bathroom, and office, but that door had been closed. She peeked one eye around the corner into the living room. Her dark green couch took up most of the room facing a small tv that she never used. The tip of a fluffy tail poked out from the far side of it. She grimaced, and took a step forward, then another. The tail didn’t move. When she got to the corner of the couch she leaned around, making eye contact with the german shepherd. He whimpered quietly but didn’t move. Why had this dog saved her life and now wasn’t even fighting back? She shook her head slightly. Didn’t matter. It just made easy prey.

         Lucy charged again. The dog turned and ran around the high back of the couch. Lucy jumped onto the cushion, about to go over the back when the german shepherd stood up, growling and snapping at her, inches from her hands and face. She fell back with a yell onto the floor. By the time she corrected herself, the man was there again, standing on his knees behind the couch.

         “Would you just quit it?!” He shouted. “God dammit I’m not going to hurt you! I’m not going to eat you, I’m not going to rip out your heart, drink your blood, your pituitary, your eyeballs, nothing!” He counted this things off on his fingers. “I’m-I’m just a…” He swallowed, hard. “I’m just a skinwalker. I’m embarrassingly harmless and very naked right now so if you’ll just please, let me speak before you swing that hunk of metal at me again, okay?” He placed one hand on his bare chest, the other stretched out towards her to block any potential attacks. Lucy sat up in a crouching stance.

         "Why should I?” She growled.

         “Because I saved your life today, for one. Don’t you owe me that?” He looked genuinely terrified. His dark brown locks fell nearly to his wide brown eyes. Lucy’s heart tugged at the tiniest strand of pity, one she didn’t know she had. He did save her life.

         “Speak.” She said, coldly. The man swallowed again.

         “I’m Percy.” He lowered his outstretched arm slowly, letting it rest on the back of the couch. “I’m...the dog. I’ve been your friend for months. I like you. I can understand you when you talk to me and you’ve been talking a lot since we met. I’ve wanted to show you the real me for a while but I knew you were a hunter, and since I’m not the most human person, I was nervous. I considered trying to meet you out at a bar or something and casually strike up normal conversation but you hardly ever left the lab. Then you got attacked, so I reacted and, _mind you_ , saved your life, and followed you home like a good dog would.” These words vomited out of his mouth like he was expecting her to jump at him again. “You were talking in your room about keeping me so I figured you should know because I want to stay with you and I can even stay a dog if you like but I’m a very low maintenance dog and I realize now this is all incredibly stupid so I apologize and if you promise not to hack my dick off I will walk out the door.” He stopped speaking and stared at her.

         Lucy’s expression was shocked. Her machete still grasped in her hand.

         “You...what?” She said. She lowered her arms to her side. “You expect me to keep a grown ass man as a pet?”

         “Well...no,” Percy said. “I don’t...really know what I wanted. I wanted...to be your friend, I guess.” He bit his lip. She stared at him incredulously.

         “And you’re really naked. Right now, behind my couch.” Percy looked down at himself then back at her.

         “Yes. Entirely.”

         Lucy sat down hard on her butt, dropping her machete.

         “I’m a skinwalker.” Percy repeated.

         “Yeah, I know what a skinwalker is.” She said. “You can only turn into a dog and you can’t change me unless you’re in dog form. But, why would you want to be my friend?” She questioned. He actually offered a small smile.

         “Because I know you.” He said. “I think you’re an awesome person. Despite the fact that your first instinct is to kill me, but I figured when I'm my actual self you won’t see me as much of a threat.”

         “I thought skinwalkers lived in packs.” Lucy narrowed her eyes a little. “Why did you live in my therapy lab?”

         Percy’s smile faded.

         “I never had a pack. I was changed when I was 14. I was running around the woods like a normal middle school boy when a pit bull came out of nowhere. He chased me through the woods but I fell so he bit me. I went home and that night I changed for the first time. I was so scared that I ran as a dog and wound up at a shelter. From there I was sent to the lab and lived there for 6 years.” He lowered his eyes. Lucy was silent for a few minutes.

         “You don’t have a family?” 

         Percy shook his head. Lucy sighed, shaking her own head.

         “Neither do I.”

 

* * *

 

         The water had already started to get cold. Lucy looked to the ground outside the shower door, but they were too foggy to see. She remembered the german shepherd form that had kept her company on her darkest night. She remembered him telling her he didn’t see anything that night when he’d come in, that the shower was just as fogged as it was now.

         Lucy sighed and stood. Her muscles already ached but would be far worse had she not taken a shower. Remembering that night was hard. She’d almost killed the man who would become her best friend without giving him any kind of chance. He was very lucky that for one night only she developed a bleeding heart. She turned off the water and stepped out. A fresh towel lay folded on the closed toilet nearby. Wrapping it around her torso, she breathed in the steam one last time before stepping out of the bathroom.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return from the fight, and Dean's suspicions about Lucy and Sam's relationship are raised. The next morning, everything comes to a head as Dean probes Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length; this chapter's a doozy!

         Percy had drifted in and out of sleep, somehow maintaining a bit of consciousness on the couch. He found it hard to fall asleep before Lucy did. His right arm was tucked behind his head, and his left hand laid across his closed eyes. When he heard the click of the bathroom door, he lifted his fingers off his eyes, and looked towards Lucy, offering a sleepy smile.

         “Feels better, hm?” He said, and stretched his arms and legs. During his in-and-out sleep, he had had fleeting glimpses of dreams. A flash of teeth, a sharp yell, and hand and claws. Vampires. He hardly ever dreamed when he was a dog, so more often than not, his dreams as a human were incredibly vivid. He would sometimes shake himself awake and sit up, trembling as if he were freezing. His dreams weren’t always scary, though. Sometimes they were gentle and pleasant. Those were his favorite.

         Lucy gave him a sleepy smile.

         “Very much so.” She pulled her usual clothes out from her backpack. Gray lacy underwear, skinny jeans, a dark green v-neck, and a gray and black plaid long sleeve shirt. She returned to the bathroom, closing the door to get dress. With a small groan, Percy hauled himself up onto his elbows, eyes lingering for a split second on the bathroom door. He shook his head and cleared the idea from his mind.

         “Not today, old boy.” He told himself, and sat up fully on the couch. His body pulsed and ached, and a small headache was building in his head. More than anything, he wanted to lay back down on the couch and sleep, but it was Lucy’s bed, and the boys would be back soon, and he wouldn’t get the chance. 

         Lucy pulled on her jeans and sighed. It would be light soon. With any luck she could get an hour or two of sleep once the boys came back. They’d been gone about 2 hours. The anxiety knot returned to her stomach. She dreaded making the decision to stay or go, plus she still had to tell Dean who she was. She opened the door to the bathroom, crossed the small space and sat next to Percy on the couch. In a rare show of legitimate affection she laid down with her head resting on his thigh, curled on her side in a ball. She took his arm, placed it over her side and held his hand, her wet french braid dampening his pants. She knew this was wrong of her, but all she wanted was his comfort. Her world had already imploded.

         “I don’t want tomorrow to come.” She mumbled. Lucy’s words tugged on Percy's heart. He didn’t want tomorrow to come either. They still weren’t sure what they were going to do, and even when they had decided, Percy couldn’t be a part of it. He would watch them, watch Dean either accept her or reject her, and he would be powerless. It caused him endless frustration, his role as observer.

         “Me neither.” He whispered, leaning his head back on the back of the couch, his eyes scanning the ceiling. He linked his fingers with hers and let out a deep sigh. Lucy squeezed his fingers slightly as the roar of the impala could be heard in the distance. Slowly, she sat up and looked into Percy’s eyes. His human eyes. She wondered if they’d ever seen a monster like Percy. He wasn’t a monster at all. Yet she released his hand and turned her face away so he could change. Nature was cruel.

         By the time she turned around again, she was looking into the brown eyes of a german shepherd in a white t-shirt. He hopped off the couch and wiggled out of his few clothes as the impala pulled into the parking lot. Lucy scooped them up and settled the clothes into her backpack, then sat on the floor next to Percy. She kissed the side of his puppy head as the door opened and Sam and Dean stumbled in, bloody and exhausted. 

         The boys were a mess. Sam's hair was slick with blood, and a cut stained his cheek. A few hairline scratches on his knuckles had bled profusely, leaving his hands stained a reddish brown. Dean’s lip was swollen and bloody, and his eyebrow was swelling, most likely from a hard hit. The boys didn’t speak as they let their weapons fall to the floor. They removed their outer shirts in synchronization, each wincing at different points. Dean flopped down on his bed on his back, and Sam sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. They both took several deep breaths before they spoke.

         “Fuck.” Dean breathed. Sam nodded in agreement and ran his hands through his hair.

         “They should be gone now.” Sam said, glancing up at Lucy, and giving a small smile. “Somehow, we made it without you.” He told her and chuckled. “You guys feeling okay?”

         “We’re fine.” Lucy said, wrinkling her nose. “But you guys need a shower.” Dean chuckled.

         “Yeah, tell me something I don’t know, sweetheart.” He winced as he finished; laughing hurt. “Good job by the way.” He pointed a finger in her general direction but didn’t sit up or look. “Stilettos. Genius.” Lucy grinned.

         “What else are they good for?” She got a second chuckle from Dean.  She beamed. Sam glanced at her again and gave her a wink. Dean made a guttural noise as he hauled himself upright, his face twisted with pain and stiffness. “I guess I will take that shower though. Then I could go for a nap, then I could go for some pancakes. What do you say, Sammy?” He asked. He looked at Lucy and smiled. “You too little lady.” His country accent was terrible.  Percy’s tail wagged, and he gave Lucy’s leg a little nudge with his nose. He rested his head in her lap, stretching his legs out behind him. Sam nodded feverishly.

         “Pancakes sound amazing.”

         “Extra bacon.” Dean mumbled, his eyes closing and stomach grumbling lightly.

         “Mmmm.” Sam agreed, standing and walking to the kitchen. “We’ll even make sure to save some for Percy.” Percy barked softly in response. Sam laughed. “He was incredible too. Invaluable.”

         “Yeah,” Dean greed, walking like an old man towards the bathroom. “How did you train him like that?” Lucy looked at Percy.

         “Umm...squirrel hunting.” She blurted. Dean gave her a funny look but shrugged.

         “It worked.” he said. He raised one arm straight into the air, index finger up. "Dibs on shower.” He was still shuffling in that direction, rubbing his aching shoulder when Lucy laid out on the couch for her two glorious hours of sleep. The sun was starting to shine outside but none of them cared.

         An hour later, everyone was clean and the curtains were drawn tight. Dean had taped the sides to the wall with duct tape to banish all light from the room. Despite the darkness and the comfort, Lucy tossed and turned, unable to stop her mind from playing alternate scenes of when and how she comes clean to Dean. After two more hours of turning and restlessness, she sat up, defeated. Percy was fast asleep on the floor beside the couch. His paws twitched.

         Lucy very carefully stood and moved to the side, not to wake him. Sleep was a precious commodity in their line of work. She glanced at Dean, snoring away like a lumberjack. Sam was a much quieter sleeper. He didn’t take up the entire bed like Dean did either. Lucy gingerly stepped towards Sam’s bed and sat on the edge. She looked from him to Dean and back. She felt the familial tug in her gut. After only one day, she would do anything for these boys. In her head, she affectionately called them her boys. She laid softly backwards on Sam’s bed, pulling her feet up to her. Her head was about the height of his motionless shoulder. Carefully, she reached out and put one hand on the heavy arm that laid by his side. Even though she was the one touching him, she was oddly comforted by his presence.

         If Sam had been in a more alert state, he easily would have woken with a start. But his sleep was so deep that Lucy's movement and touch rustled him gently from his sleep. He turned, blinking the sleep from his eyes, only to find that there was a light pressure on his arm. He started to try to move it, but when he saw what it was, he couldn’t. Lucy, lying beside him, her hand gently on his arm. His heart softened almost immediately.

         “Hey.” He whispered, as quietly as he could, yet knowing Dean would not wake up. “What’s wrong?” She shrugged half-heartedly.

         “Nothing. The couch was just uncomfortable.” She lied. Sam kept his eyes on her, trying to discern if he should keep pressing or not. He decided not to try, not right now. She wasn’t bothering him, and apparently, his presence wouldn’t bother her. He let his head rest back against the pillow and shut his eyes, a small smile lingering on his lips for barely a moment before he fell back asleep.

* * *

 

         Dean was the first to wake two hours later. He was always the first one up. Mostly because his dreams were not places he liked to linger; partly because he was always looking for the next case. He stretched in his bed and rolled over on his stomach before pushing himself up with his arms. He looked over at Sam, then at Percy, then at the empty couch. _Great_. He thought. She was a great kid and all, but if she messed up his holy alone time while everyone else was asleep, then there was going to be big trouble.

         When he stood, he stopped. He saw Lucy in bed with Sam, holding his arm like a child and raised his eyebrows. Maybe there was something going on between them. He knew this life was hard and that a man’s got needs, but Sam had a bad habit of getting attached to women too easily. Dean sometimes wished his brother would cool it with the romances, not that he had any say, being the self-proclaimed king of flirting. But at least when Dean was able to score, he left them in the dust just like he did all his bad memories. He only saw them in his dreams.

         Sam, however, held on. Dean shook his head and walked over to the taped up window. He looked at his watch and smiled. Reaching up, he tore the curtains, tape and all, away from the window letting light flood the room. “Wakey wakey! Papa wants some pancakes.” 

         Sam winced and screwed his eyes shut tighter, throwing his free arm over his eyes. He wanted to drift back into sleep, but the growl in his stomach reminded him just how hungry he was. He groaned and removed his arm, remembering the small girl in the bed beside him. He smiled briefly again, then turned to look at Dean. The older brother looked at Sam, then to Lucy, then back at Sam. A sly smile spread across his face. Sam simply rolled his eyes. Dean had no clue.

         Lucy groaned audibly. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. Her hair was coming loose from her french braid. She realized she was still in Sam’s bed and glanced up at Dean. He was staring at her. His green eyes weren’t cold, but the expression in them still made her look away to hide her blush. She swung her legs over the edge and stood.

         “Are we checking out or leaving our stuff here?” She asked. She packed her stuff up anyway just to give her hands something to do. Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, picking up his jeans and a shirt on the way.

         “We have the room until tomorrow, so go ahead and leave it here.” He called over his shoulder, then shut the door behind him. Percy yawned and stretched in his spot on the floor, his body still aching. After a few lazy moments, he pulled himself up on his paws, and padded over to Lucy, his tail wagging. He pressed his nose to her cheek and gave it a lick. Lucy chuckled and rubbed the sides of his face with her hands.

         “Good morning.” She said, and kissed him between the eyes. She didn’t mind kissing him in puppy form. Dean watched her and half smiled. He shrugged on his dark denim jacket and shook his head. She and that dog. It was like their world revolved around each other.

         “Lets go Sammy!” He yelled, grabbing the keys to the impala from the table by the window. He flipped up his collar and walked out.

 

         The three of them sat down at the table at IHOP, the smell of pancakes driving Dean mad with hunger. Lucy gazed out the window at Percy sitting in the back of the impala angrily. She felt bad, but resolved to make it up to him later. Sam sat to her left on the outside of the booth and Dean across from her. The waitress handed each of them their menus, giving Dean a wink. She was well into her forties which made Dean shiver a little. Lucy just giggled.

         “I already know what I want.” Lucy stated. “Two orders of double pancakes, pack one to go with extra butter please.” She smiled sweetly. “Oh, and sweet tea.”

         “Two orders?” Dean looked at her. “A small fry like you has nowhere to put two orders.” Lucy made a face at him.

         “I’m getting one to go. It’s not for me.”

         “Your mutt eats pancakes?” Dean asked.

         “Does he look like a mutt to you?” Lucy scowled. “And yes, he eats people food.” 

         “I’ll take a pancake order as well, with a side of eggs. And coffee, please.” Sam asked, handing her the menu. Dean did the same, ordering a double pancake with two sides of bacon.

         “It’s good for me, Sam.” Dean justified. Sam just chuckled and shook his head.

         “When your heart stops, I just won’t even be surprised.” He told his brother.

         “When your eyes turn into carrots, I won’t be surprised either, salad-boy.” Dean retorted. Lucy rolled her eyes at them and looked at Sam.

         “I do agree with Dean though. Extra bacon is the way to go.” She shrugged, and Dean pointed at her and raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes but laughed playfully. The waitress came back with their coffee and Lucy’s tea. Sam thanked her, but her eyes lingered on Dean as she left.

         “And here I thought you two might not get along.” Sam chuckled. Dean and Lucy looked at each other, sharing the same impish grin.

         “Nah.” Dean said. “She’s alright for a newbie.”

 

         Several orders of pancakes later, Dean deposited his fork onto the empty plate, and sank back into the booth. He stretched his arms far above his head.

         “I’ve never been so happy.” He mumbled, taking a final bite of bacon. Sam chuckled, but sighed happily. He was incredibly full, and could even feel some of his strength returning. He glanced over at Lucy, who was sucking the final gulp of sweet tea from her cup. She breathed a sigh of relief that matched the boys’.

         “You’d think we hadn’t eaten in weeks.” She said with a smile. Sam and Dean each dropped a $20 on the table. The group scooted out of their seats, Lucy snatching up the bag that held Percy’s food. As they exited the diner, Percy began to bark and shake his tail excitedly. Lucy laughed and went over to the Impala to let him out. He bolted out of the seat and sat attentively at Lucy's feet, ears perked and tongue lolling. Lucy laughed, set the bag of food on the top of the car, and bent down to give his ears a vigorous scratch.

         “I’m just gonna take him for a quick walk.” She said, standing again and getting out his leash. “Ten minutes?” She looked up at the boys. Dean gave her a thumbs up, and leaned back against the drivers side door.

         “Knock yourself out.” He told her. Sam offered to grab the food from her, but Lucy politely pulled it out of his reach.

         “I got it.” She assured him, and the pair strode down the sidewalk and disappeared around the corner. Sam watched them as they vanished. He was no less protective over Lucy than he had been the first night that she had told him they were family. Even after she more than proved herself with the vampires, he felt a need to make sure she was protected. It comforted him, though, that Percy was always with her. The dog was strange, but his presence put Sam at ease.

         “Wow.” Dean scoffed, his eyes on his brother. Sam turned to him, and eyebrow raised.

         “What?”

         “I’m just...surprised.” He laughed and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

         “Surprised at?” Sam said, not getting the point. Dean rolled his eyes, and tossed his head in the direction that Lucy and Percy had gone.

         “Her.”

         “What about her, Dean?”

         "I always knew you fell hard and fast, I mean hell, we both do, but man, you’re just really attached now, huh?” Sam held Dean’s gaze, hoping his brother would realize that Sam was clueless. After a few silent moments, it clicked.

         “Oh my god, Dean, no.” He held his hands up in innocence. “It’s not like...you’ve got it wrong.” He chuckled almost nervously. He should have seen this coming. Dean had no idea how to interpret Sam’s sudden closeness with Lucy, how could he? The only thing he perceived was a connection, and that meant they were involved.

         “Suuuuure.” Dean winked at Sam. “I mean I don’t care, dude, I didn’t call dibs or anything.”

         “I don’t care if you care, that’s not what she is. We’re not a thing.”

         “Sammy she slept in your bed last night.”

         “That was...she was scared, and she just didn’t want to sleep alone.” Sam offered, his frustration growing. He didn’t really want to be mad at Dean, but he wasn’t sure how else he could vent his frustration.

         “You know Sam, it really doesn’t bother me what you do, but you don’t have to lie to me about her.” Dean retorted, getting a little frustrated himself. Sam was always denying the truth, lying to himself to block out the things he didn’t want to believe. It drove Dean insane.

         “I’m not lying! We’re friends.”

         “Sure doesn’t seem that way.”

         “Well it is that way.” Sam walked to the other side of the car, putting distance between him and Dean.

         “Why won’t you just tell me the truth?”

         “Dean, why don’t you just stay out of my business, okay? You don’t know anything about her, or what our relationship is. Just lay off!” He shouted. Dean was silent, holding Sam’s gaze. He opened his mouth to shout at his brother, but before he could, a bark sounded from behind Sam. Both brothers turned to see Lucy approaching, brows furrowed with concern.

        “What the hell is going on with you two?” Lucy approached the two boys who were both scowling at her. She walked up on Sam’s side of the car and stood next to him, to which Dean reacted with an ‘explain that then’ eyebrow raised and a nod in her direction. Sam had had enough. He was going to have to find out right now. He’d fought with his brother his entire life, but this was something great. Not something to be angry about.

         “Dean,” he started, “Lucy and I are not a couple.”

         “He thought what?” Lucy looked at Sam incredulously but he kept talking.

         “She’s our family. She’s a blood relative. She confessed it to me the other night before the job and we thought it wise to not tell you because you would either get all protective or all cold and refuse her help.” 

         Lucy’s mouth closed with the audible clack of her teeth hitting together. She looked at Dean’s angry face, then Sam’s, the slowly tried to turn and walk back out with Percy but Sam grabbed her arm to make her stay.

         “She’s...what?” Dean’s face was confused, suspicious, and angry.

         “Family, Dean.” Sam’s jaw was set.

         “This was not how I pictured it.” Lucy grumbled. Dean looked from Lucy to Sam repeatedly without a word. Anger welled up inside them for their secrecy and honestly, he was a little suspicious. It had always been him and Sam, now suddenly they have a relative show up out of nowhere? And Bobby set this up? Suddenly he got an idea. He pointed at the two of them.

         “Get in the car. We’re going to see Bobby. How do we know this isn’t some scheme of hers to get in your head, Sam?” Dean was practically fuming. Lucy winced slightly at Dean's accusation.

         “No, Dean, that’s not necessary. If you would just listen to me for once-”

         “We’re going.” Dean snapped. He held Sam’s gaze with his ‘I’m-not-fucking-kidding’ expression. Lucy looked up at Sam.

         “I don’t have anything to hide Sam.” She half lied. She didn’t know who Bobby was, but if he could prove to Dean that they were family then she’d gladly go. She just hoped he didn’t also have a nose for skinwalkers. “We can go.”

         Sam looked down at her and his expression softened. He thought the trip was a waste of time they could be spending on another case, but there was no talking Dean out of it. Lucy had courage, if she was willing to give in to Dean’s stupid stubbornness. He looked back up at Dean and shrugged.

         “Alright then. Let’s go see Bobby.” He said with a set jaw. Without a word, Dean opened the driver side door and sat behind the wheel, bringing the impala to rumbling life. Lucy took a deep breath and looked down at Percy standing next to her. Even he had been uncomfortable during that whole situation and remained quiet. She opened the door for him to enter the impala and followed him inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's reveals his feelings about Sam's decision to lie to him, but softens up a little at the prospect of his favorite dessert. Elsewhere, Percy offers Lucy a solution to their situation.

        The Impala rumbled to a halt in front of a small motel in the town of Dalton, GA, barely an hour south of Tennessee. Dean opened the driver’s door and slammed it shut, walking with quiet purpose to the front office. Sam sighed in his seat, and leaned his shoulder against the window. They had driven in near-silence for the past four and a half hours. Dean was no longer steaming with fury, but he kept his anger tensed in his bones, as he usually did. You could see it in the small movements of his jaw, his firm grip on the steering wheel, his unusually determined expression.

         The confrontation in Jacksonville had not gone as Sam had hoped. Idealy, Dean would have felt the same joy that Sam had felt when he heard that they were no longer alone in the world. But Dean had been furious, almost distraught, upon the revelation. Sam chewed on his lip slightly, unsure of how to deal with his brother, especially when they still had nearly 17 hours of driving ahead of them. He made a note to call Bobby the next day, somewhat to alert him to their arrival, but mostly to alert him to Dean’s arrival. Bobby was much more adept at cooling Dean down than Sam was.

         From the back seat, Percy stretched his legs with a small whimper. He wasn’t used to being stuck in his dog form for so long, especially when he was locked inside a car. His muscles felt tense and locked. He nudged Lucy’s shoulder gently with his head, his tail wagging gently and his tongue lolling out of his mouth.  Sam opened the door to the impala and climbed out, stretching and groaning. Lucy pushed the seat forward so she and Percy could escape the discomfort, both physical and social. She could feel Dean’s eyes on her through the window of the motel office. She chose not to make eye contact.

         “I’m, uh, gonna take Percy for a walk. Cover for me?” She asked Sam. Sam just nodded with an apologetic look.

         “Take your time. I’ll talk to Dean some more. Probably not out of going to Bobby’s but maybe break some of the tension.”

         “Yeah, I’d like to not have to sleep with one eye open, if you can manage it.” Lucy grumbled. She pulled her backpack out of the back seat, slinging it over her shoulder.

         “I can take that for you, if you want.” Sam offered. He reached out a hand to take it but she shook her head.

         “Nah, it’s okay. I’ve got some personal stuff in here. Thanks though.” Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets with a shrug.

         “Suit yourself. If you’re hungry I saw a diner about three miles back. If you go, bring back some food for Dean and me if you don’t mind. Might soften Dean up a little, especially if they have pie.”

         Lucy smiled at Sam. “Thanks for the tip. I am a little hungry. See you in a bit.” Lucy liked Sam, but she was really looking forward to talking with Percy. She had a feeling he had some choice things to say about their current situation. Maybe a little pie would soften him up as well. She turned and started walking in the direction of the diner with Percy trotting along at her side. 

         Percy kept the distance between Lucy and himself very small as they headed towards the diner, but he kept his eyes alert for anywhere that he could duck into to change forms. He was exhausted and depleted from the car ride, and his muscles were far too tense.

         Not only was it physically straining to stay as a dog for so long, it was emotionally straining as well. Percy’s voice was taken away from him as a dog, and then it was just him, trapped inside a body that could not allow him to voice his opinion. His thoughts stirred inside him for a long time. There were moments when this was good; he could apply reason hastily, having ample time to purely think. But just as often, it was not such a beneficial quality; Percy could spend too much time with his thoughts, and would only end up hurting his psyche, and even those around him.

         His pace quickened as the pair approached a small, unused building along the side of the road. Percy barked softly, and nudged Lucy’s leg. She knelt down and settled the backpack strap between his teeth, and Percy padded off with it. After a few moments, Percy appeared from behind the building, wearing jeans and a dark shirt, the half-empty backpack slung over his shoulders.

 

         With a frustrated grunt, Dean shoulder open the door to their motel room. He tossed his own duffell on his bed - always the one farthest from the door - and flopped himself onto the couch. Sam lingered in the kitchen, unsure of how to start eroding away Dean’s anger.

         “You hungry?” Sam offered. Dean gave a deep sigh, and then a grunt somewhere in the realm of “yes.” “Well, we can head out for some soon.”

         “Yup.” Dean replied, letting his head fall into his hands. Sam took a few steps towards him.

         “Dean…” Sam started, but Dean gave a sharp exhale, and then lifted his hand quickly to stop his brother’s words.

         “Sam,” He said, and lifted his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. I really don’t.”

         “I just want to understand why you’re so mad--”

         “Sam, we’re not having this conversation. If you want to work out some feelings, then go do that with shortstack.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the door. “You seem to be so good at that. But for right now, let me be mad, okay? Let me be angry because my brother kept a secret from me.” Dean's words were firm, and edged with anger and hurt. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but closed it and chewed on his lip for a moment before deciding to respond again.

         “You know I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t important.”

         “No, it was important, which is why you should have told me!” Dean stood angrily. “It’s always been us, Sammy. Always the two of us, and its been that way for a long time. How could you keep this from me? I don’t give a shit if she’s our long-lost sister or our cousin or whatever, you put her before me.”

         “Look, she wanted me to keep this secret for her, it wasn’t my choice - “

         “It _was_ yours, and you chose her. Now leave me alone.” Dean retreated to his bed and settled into it, his eyes locked on the ceiling. d

 

         Lucy welcomed Percy with a smile, hoping to stave off any confrontation about their situation a little longer.

         “Well, hello there.” She put out her hand to take the backpack from him. He gave her a half smile and placed the backpack in her palm without a word. She slung it over her shoulder and looked around. “Georgia sure is pretty.” She said. She always talked about the weather or her surroundings when she was uncomfortable. She knew she did it, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself.

         Lucy knew Percy wouldn’t be happy about what they just went through. An awkward family reunion was one thing but a nearly 5 hour car ride in silence was downright brutal. Not to mention that they were going to see another hunter who seemed all-knowing by the accounts of Sam and Dean. The boys didn’t even know they had a skinwalker in tow. Lucy sighed slightly and looked at the ground, one hand absently toying with the end of her long french braid. 

         The pair made their way slowly down the empty street, neither saying much, but both seeming like they had a lot to say. Percy kept his eyes mostly down, buried too deep in his thoughts, but at one point, without much thought, his hand reached out towards Lucy, and he took her hand in his. After a moment he registered what he had done, and gave Lucy an apologetic look.

         “Sorry.” He mumbled, and started to stuff his hands into his pockets. Lucy gave him a curious look, but shrugged her shoulders, and, knowing she shouldn’t have, took his hand and held it. Percy smiled, and squeezed it lightly. She grounded him in ways he couldn’t explain. Some days he didn’t feel real until Lucy stroked his head, or smiled at him. They continued down the street for a little longer before they found a small local playground. Percy gave Lucy a devilish smile, and motioned towards the swingset. She returned the smile, and the pair bolted towards the set simultaneously.

         “You’re getting slower, fluffy!” Lucy breathed, laughing as she reached the swings first. She flopped down into one seat and continued to laugh as Percy flopped down into his.

         “I let you win.” He told her, and she rolled her eyes. They settled back into silence, their laughter quieting and their smiles slowly slipping from their faces. Lucy kicked the mulch beneath her awkwardly. Percy wanted to talk, but Lucy wasn’t sure how to, or even what to say.

         “You doing okay?” She said softly. Percy sighed deeply, and looked up at the clouded sky. The pause before his reply made Lucy nervous.

         “I don’t know. I don’t know what to say.” He turned towards her. “I just have no control over all of this. I get to sit every day and watch our lives go by. I mean, today, I wanted to scream at Dean. I wanted to fight him and beat some sense into him.” He took another deep breath and looked away from her. “I feel like I’m just going to disappear. Some days I don’t even feel real. I’m just this passive...shadow. In my own life.” 

         Lucy watched him with a soft expression. She knew Percy much preferred his human form and she couldn’t blame him. Even she preferred his human form. He could actually talk back to her, she could hold his hand and see his smile…

         “You’re very real to me. You’re my best friend. I can’t imagine where I would be without you. Dead, probably.” She looked at the ground and kicked another spray of mulch. “I know this is pretty awkward and I’m sorry. I was so excited that I found real family that...I don’t know, I just lost sight of reality. You and I used to spend every moment together and I guess I took it for granted. Now that you’re a puppy 90% of the time, I miss you. The real you. But I don’t want Sam and Dean to find out about us- you,” she corrected, she paused but kept her eyes fixed on the ground. “So, once this trip to South Dakota is done I guess we’ll go our own way again. It’s not like Dean wants me anyway and I’d much rather have you.” She breathed a heavy sigh and swung around once in her swing, twisting the chains above her head. Percy shook his head.

         “Dean is an idiot.” He said. Lucy offered a half hearted chuckle before they both settled into silence again. A warm, strong breeze drifted through the playground, fluffing up dust.

         “I don’t…” Percy started but trailed off. He took a deep breath. “I don’t want you to have to choose between real family and me.” The words both poured out of his mouth and got stuck at the same time. He raised his head and looked at Lucy, whose expression made it even more difficult to continue. “I’d be the one to leave. You should stay with-”

         “Stop.” Lucy spoke harshly. “Just stop talking, Percy.” He closed his mouth and was silent for a few moments. After a sideways glance at Lucy, he spoke again.

         “It’s true though.”

         “No, it’s not. Shut up.” She said firmly. Percy smiled.

         “You could live happily ever-”

         She lunged out and attempted to smack his shoulder but missed, tumbling out of her swing and onto the dirt next to him with a thud. She sent a glare up at him but it was defeated by his full-bodied laughter. She stood, embarrassed, and brushed herself off while muttering under her breath. Percy was still laughing as reached out and snagged her hand before she could storm off. He pulled her towards him as his laughter softened. Looking up at her and carefully twining their fingers, he smiled.

         “I’d always rather be with you.” He said, almost as if he couldn't believe she didn't believe it.

         Lucy blushed slightly, but didn’t move. Her hand that was holding one of the chains of his swing tightened as she smiled. Percy’s hand was warm and strong, very reassuring and comforting. A weird feeling crept through her stomach and up into her chest. Percy was her closest and best friend, but rare affectionate moments like this made the ever darkening world around them seem a little brighter.

 

         Dean imagined the proverbial dark cloud hanging over him as he laid on his bed. Sam had stepped out to go get food, but Dean refused to speak to him. It was always something, wasn’t it? Always some unkillable monster, always some surprise guest on their travels or a sudden, somewhat predictable misfortune. He couldn’t just enjoy time with his brother, doing their jobs of secretly making the world a better place.

         “Pipsqueak and her horse of a dog had to ruin everything.” He muttered, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, somewhat enjoying the stinging feeling of lack of sleep. With one last stretch he stood and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

         “Stupid dog, stupid hot girl, stupid brother, stupid leviathans, stupid…everything. Except pie.” he continued to mutter as he turned on the shower. “Sam better bring me back some damn pie.” He quickly stripped his clothes and stepped into the steaming warmth of the water. 

 

         Percy’s heart felt heavy. He knew he had no right to ask Lucy to leave the Winchesters, and he hadn’t even meant to imply something that drastic, but the idea of it being just the two of them again made him happier than it should have. And, as much as he would always offer to be the one to leave, he knew it was a bluff. With a deep sigh accompanied by a tired smile, Percy stood up from his swing and gave Lucy’s hand one final, gentle squeeze.

         “For now,” he said, brushing a loose hair behind Lucy’s ear, “we can put off this talk. Let’s just see what happens over the next few days. Until then, no one is going anywhere.” He smiled, brought Lucy’s hand to his mouth, and pressed the back of it to his mouth with a small kiss. He dropped their hands and reached for Lucy’s backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Percy offered his arm to Lucy and motioned towards the road with his head.

         “We’d better go and find Dean that pie.”

 

         Sam grunted as he shouldered open the door, arms laden with brown bags that carried the unmistakable grease stains of fast food. Sam settled them onto the table by the television, and tossed his keys onto his bed. He heard the shower shut off, and took a steadying breath. He had hoped that the steam had cooled Dean off a little, but there was no telling with the older, hot-headed brother. As a peacemaking gesture, Sam had made sure to order two pies: one for them all the share, and one just for Dean.

         As Sam was rifling through the fridge, testing the beers to see which was the coldest, he heard the door open, and turned to see Lucy and Percy trotting through the door, a plastic grocery bag in their hands. Lucy gave a small wave, and looked nervously around the room for Dean.

         “Damn,” Sam muttered, and Lucy tilted her head to the side and she set down her backpack. Percy circled around the table covered in food, inspecting each bag.

         “What?” She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

         “I forgot you were getting food. I already got some too.’

         “Oh, I didn’t get food really.” Lucy clarified, unwrapping a cherry pie from the bag. “Just a pie for Dean.” She glanced at the table, and noticed a stack of two pies already there. She laughed, and Sam joined her. Regardless of their fight, Dean would go to bed happy- and full - tonight. Sam gestured towards a bag on the far end of the table with a dog sticker on one side.

         “I got some for Percy, too. Some hotdogs and hamburger scraps. The restaurant gave them to me for free.” Percy gave a deep sigh, and settled his head on the table. Lucy would have bought him an extra meal, and he could have eaten it with her, as a human. But for now, he was resigned to table scraps and leftovers; it would be a little while before he enjoyed a real meal. 

         “Oh, that’s so sweet of you!” Lucy beamed. Dean opened the door, a towel still wrapped around his waist and froze when seeing everyone in the room.

         “Oh.” He said, his right hand instinctively reaching down to hold the towel in place. Lucy’s eyebrows raised.

         “Have a nice shower, male model?” She taunted. He grimaced.

         “You gotta stop calling me that.”

         “Eh, I don’t think so.” Lucy picked up the dogged back from the table and opened it, setting it on the floor for Percy. Dean took a step backwards and closed the bathroom door with his foot to get dressed. 

         Sam claimed a bag for himself and settled onto the far end of the couch, tossing his arm on the back of the sofa. He watched Percy stick his nose gingerly into the dog bag, and then start eating it slowly, almost as if he didn’t like it very much. Sam lifted an eyebrow but didn’t think much of it. Some dogs weren’t prone to scraps; though, he figured a hunter’s pet might be.

         After several minutes Dean emerged from the bathroom, tugging his shirt on and scanning the table. He started to pick up each bag and inspect it before eyes caught sight of the stack of pies on the far side of the table. Incredulous, he looked at Lucy, then at Sam, his expression almost that of disbelief. Sam just chuckled and nodded. Dean beamed and celebrated, then grabbed a pie and threw himself into the armchair. With one quick movement he tossed the lid off of the container and dug his fingers into the cherry pie, scooping out a big bite and shoving it into his mouth.After several chews, he exhaled deeply, his smile stained with cherry filling and crumbs.

         “I love pie.” He mumbled through the food. 

         “God, you’re gross.” Lucy made a face but laughed anyway. She tossed him a plastic wrapped fork and knife set from her bag. Dean caught it midair and unwrapped it swiftly.

         “So...what’s the occasion for all the love and pampering?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow, but not complaining.

         “Sam and I wanted to fix your bad mood. Things have been rough, yeah,” she made the Vulcan salute with her right hand, “but I come in peace.” 

         Dean smirked, digging back into his pie.

         “Alright, pipsqueak. You’re not so bad.” His serious face came back as he pointed his fork laden with a chunk of pie at her. “But we’re still going to Bobby’s.”

         “Aye-aye, captain.” She turned her attention back to unwrapping the rest of the food with Sam, not being able to resist a smile.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hits the road again, as Dean is anxious to get to Bobby's, and find themselves stumbling across another case.

         Dean wasted no time as the next morning dawned, pushing a sleepy Sam and a grumbling Lucy into the car and heading down the road by 8am. He was determined to make good time to Bobby’s, knowing that they would invariably get sidetracked at least once. Sam dozed from the passenger seat with his cheek smushed against the window, and Lucy was stretched across the back seat, nestled into Percy’s side.

         They were three hours into their trip, and Dean hoped to stop somewhere in Kentucky for the night. His fingers played aimlessly with the stick shift as he fought the urge to turn the radio on. He stole a glance at Sam, and peeked into the back seat to make sure Lucy was still fast asleep. After clearing his throat, he began singing “Smoke on the Water” as softly as he could, of course adding in the drums and guitar sounds. Sam rustled in his seat, and grimaced a little, his eyelids fluttering.

         “Your voice is terrible.” He mumbled, then rubbed his eyes and sat up. Dean chuckled.

         “I’m not used to having to be quiet. I missed my loud music. But America’s sweetheart and doggie style back there are asleep.”

         “You don’t turn off the music for me when I’m sleeping.” Sam stated, somewhat grumpily.

         “Yeah, well, you’re my brother. Not a guest.” 

         “If we’re getting technical, she’s family too.” Sam mumbled.

         “I’m not convinced on that yet. She’s a great girl, but family is something different. It’s not something to be joking around about, especially with us. So I want to double check, not that I don’t hope it’s true. I’m still mad at you both for keeping secrets but she’s growing on me so...I guess I can let it go.” Dean let the words slip from his mouth, almost as if he didn't want to admit them. Sam laughed and shook his head.

         “Man, pie really does soften you up. That was almost too easy.” He gave Dean’s shoulder a soft punch. Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged.

         “Pie is the greatest thing in the world.” He glanced in the rearview mirror at Lucy. “If she is family, what then? She’s just a kid, Sammy.” His mind wandered back to when he and Sam were her age. It wasn’t that long ago but it felt like 20 years. Sammy had just dropped out of college and they weren’t getting along. They clung to each other, though, keeping each other alive and mostly sane. He couldn’t imagine going at this life alone and he didn’t count pets as true companionship.

         But if all this turned out to be a lie, Dean vowed silently to be cruel. He knew both his heart and Sam’s would be broken from being played with, so there would be no merciful forgiveness. Family is everything. 

         Bobby could give them some ideas. Dean was actually looking forward to seeing the old codger again. He’d been in the hospital for months after the Dick Roman incident. They almost lost him, but thank God he kept kicking else Dean probably would have spiraled down fast. Dean snapped himself back to reality, pushing the dark places of his mind back where they belonged.

         “I hope she’s telling the truth.” He admitted. Sam nodded, giving Dean a small nervous glance. He believed Lucy, without question. But if she was lying? What would Dean do? More importantly, what would it do to Dean?

         A half-hour later, the Impala rumbled to a halt at a gas-station in northern Tennessee, about an hour from the border. It was barely noon, and Dean beamed. They were making great time. Sam stood from the car and stretched, turning towards Dean and asking, “Want anything?”

         “Candy bar.” He smiled wide, and Sam chuckled. He ducked his head into the back seat, where Lucy was rustling from her sleep.

         “Hey, Lucy. I’m gonna head in for a minute. Want anything?” With a puppy yawn, Percy lifted his head and looked at Sam, then noted the ajar door behind him. With an excited bark he leapt into the front seat and out of the car. He trotted happily around the car, stretching his legs. Lucy jerked up when Percy wiggled around.

         “What? Huh?” She rubbed her eyes. “Oh.” She noted her surroundings and yawned. “No, I don’t want anything. But I need to pee.” She swung her legs out of the impala and stood, stretching. “Where are we?” Dean spread his arms wide in the air.

         “Goodlettsville, Tennessee. The patron state of shootin’ stuff.”

         “Fantastic.” Lucy mumbled. “Watch Percy for me. Make sure he doesn’t bite any locals.” Turning, she sauntered into the gas station. Dean looked down uneasily at the german shepherd sitting calmly next to his legs.

         “But...I--” but when he looked up, Lucy was already gone. He looked back at Percy, giving an uneasy smile. 

         Sam rolled his eyes and followed Lucy inside. He briefly hunted through the candy aisle before choosing the chocolatiest, crunchiest, and undoubtedly sugariest candy bar for Dean, and grabbed some M&Ms for himself. As he settled them at the counter, giving the clerk his fake card and mumbling a hello, he glanced to his side, at the stack of newspapers with large, bold letters across their front.

         BELL WITCH ANNIVERSARY APPROACHES; LOCALS, POLICE CONCERNED

         Sam glanced at the curiously, and took a paper. The clerk glanced up at the paper, and shook his head with a disapproving grunt.

         “Every seven years, she comes.” He muttered, his accent thick and nearly incomprehensible.

         “I’m sorry?” Sam said, looking up from the paper.

         “The Bell Witch.” He motioned to the paper. “She gets angrier every year too.”

         “The...Bell Witch? Like the cave?”

         “Mhmmm.” He mumbled, and gave Sam his receipt. “She haunts that there cave. Been some killins there. And she done it. She do it every seven years. So don’t let her git ya!” The man laughed, his mouth dotted with white teeth and empty spaces. Sam took the food and paper and headed towards the door. As he approached, he noticed Lucy leaving the bathroom, and stopped by the door, motioned lightly to the paper.

         “Luce, come look at this.” 

         “Bell Witch? Like the bad movie?” She asked. She looked up, only to catch the eye of the cashier who gave her an enthusiastic wave and chancy grin. She gave an uncomfortable return wave before quickly looking back at the paper in Sam’s hands.

         “‘The families of last years victims: G. Parsons, V. Dickens, L. Lauter, G. Thompson, and H. Wells, all gone but not forgotten, fear the worst in the coming few months. Local police are preparing roadblocks of nearby service highways and instituting cautionary measures for locals. Since the horrific events of last year’s anniversary, it is highly expected for more unexplained deaths to occur. Locals and their families are warned to stay away from the areas surrounding the caves, up to 3 miles in every direction...’” she read a little further. “The people died by choking on black goo with thousands of needle pricks on their bodies?” A shiver went up her back. “I hate shots. What a God-awful way to go.” 

         Sam nodded, and made his way out to the car, Lucy at his side. She made sure to keep Sam in between her and the creepy cashier, who still eyeballed them from behind the counter. Dean looked up as they approached, and lifted his hand, signaling Sam to toss the candy bar his way. Instead, Sam threw the paper at him, and Dean caught it with a grimace.

         “I can’t eat this.” He grumbled.

         “Read the cover story.” Sam said, leaning on the other side of the Impala and resting his arms on the top of it. He paused as Dean scanned it.

         “...Black goo? Needle pricks?” Dean balked and shivered. “You think it’s a ghost or a ghoul or something?”

         “The black goo, the ‘inexplicable deaths.’ Kinda sounds like it.”

         “Well, kids,” he looked down at Percy, who cocked his head to the side. “Looks like we’re making a pit stop.” 

         “What about our trip?” Lucy asked. “I thought it was pretty important.”

         “Oh we’re still going.” Dean assured, tossing the paper back to Sam. “That’s why I said pit stop. This is an easy bone-burning job.”

         “You guys take any case that comes along?”

         “Well, yeah. It’s our job.” Sam opened the door to the impala and pushed the seat forwards for her and Percy. “You gonna get in?”

         “But Bobby’s is really far away still-” She tried to reason. Dean rolled his head back and gave a sigh, interrupting her.

         “Pipsqueak. Just get in the car. We’re taking the case, but I’d still really like to get to South Dakota on time. It’s an easy case; wouldn’t you take it?”

         “Well, no. I’ve never taken a case on the fly before. I like to, you know, prepare. Know it’s something I can handle. Keep myself and others from getting hurt.” She said, eyes falling from Dean's face. Dean’s frustration with Lucy ebbed away at her concern.

         “Don’t worry. We’re professionals. We won’t let anything happen to you. Now please get in the car.” He covered his concern with his usual gruffness. Lucy slid into the backseat, allowing Percy to follow and lay his head on her leg. Sam pushed the seat back into his place, and Dean gave a flustered sigh.

         “Girls.” He breathed as he climbed into the driver's seat.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick drive to the famous Bell Witch Cave, Dean, Sam and Lucy each try to find information about the mysterious killings.

         They reached the cave within a half-hour, parking at a church located nearby. The boys didn’t have enough time to stop and find proper attire for Lucy to join them in their impersonations. They decided instead to let her walk the caves as a tourist, getting them information from the inside. Dean would be an FBI agent, and Sam would pose as a writer penning a novel about the Bell Witch. Percy, unfortunately, was confined to the back seat of the Impala, where he curled up in the seat and waited.

         As they neared the cave, Sam nodded his head towards the park ranger booth, and Dean responded with a nod, then set off in that direction. Sam walked with Lucy for a little, eyeing the mouth of the cave as they approached it.

         “I can’t stop thinking about being pricked to death.” He said, and shivered. Lucy shivered too, and pushed Sam’s arms playfully.

         “Just quit talking about it already.” She said, and laughed a little. Sam noticed a sign pointing towards the information center, a huge log cabin with towering pines on either side.

         “I’m gonna head that way, maybe find some historical information.” As he started away, he turned his head back towards Lucy. “Talk to the guides, see if they know anything about the deaths.” He disappeared into the building. 

         Lucy grimaced, but located the signs to direct her towards the start point of the tours. Most of them were already closed down except for one lonely station, inhabited by a kid around her age intending to lead the small gaggle of more 20-somethings, most likely paranormal enthusiasts, on a routine tour. She flashed the guide a smile and faded into the group. After a few minutes of standard safety procedures, the group loaded a tram, more like an elongated golf cart, and took the weathered asphalt path into the woods.

 

         Dean straightened his tie before entering the park ranger booth. Most authorities were unwelcoming of federal agents and he didn’t expect these tree-humping “rangers” to be any more hospitable. Regardless, he pushed through the door, sauntered up and rang the small silver bell that was bolted to the counter. Not that they really needed it; the facilities consisted of a thick wooden bar-like counter that spanned the length of the front room, separating Dean from the tiny cubicles lined up across the back. A shaved head popped up from behind one of the low cubicle walls.

         “What can I do you for?” The man asked, not moving from behind the wall.

         “Federal agent,” Dean flashed his fake ID and badge quickly, returning it to his inside jacket pocket, “I’m investigating the annual deaths of the tourists around Bell cave.”

         “Oh, well, I’d be glad to help!” The bald man said in a cheerful, yankee voice. He stepped out from behind the cubicle, and Dean’s eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. He couldn’t have been taller than 5’2”.  He squirmed up onto a stool behind the counter and offered his hand.

         “Ranger McLeonard.”

         “Wow, you’re kinda -” he made a bar with his hand at his waist level, “I thought you were -- nope, you’re just shor-- uh, nevermind.” He cleared his throat. “Agent Colt.” Dean responded, shaking his hand. Ranger McLeonard’s smile never faded, nor did he give any indication of offense. Dean just gave an uncomfortable smile before clearing his throat.

         “About how many years have these attacks been going on?”

         “Every seven years for about the last, oh, 30 years? Give or take?” The ranger shrugged his shoulders. Dean took out a small notebook from within his jacket and scribbled down the notes.

         “Wow, that’s a long time. How many people have been affected?”

         “20. 5 people each year. Tragic, really.”

         “Uh huh, any witnesses to the deaths in the past 30 years?”

         “No, not usually.” The ranger rung his hands at his waist. “But all the victims had visited the caves the day they died. Last year, they were just a group of kids who hopped the barriers looking to make some creepy home-movies or something like that.”

         “Did the cops find the cameras they were using?”

         “Uh, yeah. They should be down at the police station somewhere.”

          _Great_ , Dean thought. The real cops will be more difficult to get past than this cheerful midget.

         “Great, thank you.” He fished a business card out of his pocket. It was just a generic, white with black lettering card stating no name, just a special agent title, phone number, and FBI water seal in the background. “Call me if you think of any other important details.” McLeonard took the card, returning his wide smile to his pudgey face.

         “Will do, sir. Thanks for stopping by!” He waved at Dean as he went out the door. Once outside, Dean gave a shake of his shoulders as if to ward off catching McLeonard’s excessive happiness. 

 

         Sam sidled up to the information center counter and looked around the large interior. It was a wide open room, with large windows and antique photos on all the walls. He tapped his fingers lazily on the counter until a young woman approached him from the other side.

         “Hello. How can I help you?” She asked.

         “Hi, my name is Arthur Christie, I’m a novelist from Nashville." He tried to work enthusiasm into his voice, hoping to seem the right kind of eager and curious. "I was thinking about writing a book about the Bell family and their famous witch. Is there any way I could go on a tour or something, ask you a few questions?” He removed a small notebook and pen from his pocket.

         “Yeah, I’d be happy to. Come on, we can take a walk around the museum.” She gestured to her left, where the west wing of the cabin was and where the museum was housed.

         Sam and the girl, who he learned was named Beth, made their way slowly through the museum, stopping at certain pictures or artifacts. Beth stopped him next to an antique photo of a family on their front porch.

         “The Bell family.” She explained. “John, the father, his wife and their kids. John and his daughter were the most affected by the witch.” She pointed to the young girl in the picture. Sam nodded.

         “What did she do to them?”

         “She tormented them.” Beth explained, eyes not moving from the picture. “She spoke to them, made noises in their house, knocked on their door. They suppose she killed John Bell. He was found with an unmarked bottle by his death bed, left there by the witch.”

         They continued walking, and Beth stopped them again by a large window through which you could see the entrance to the cave.

         “They say this cave is where Kate entered the world.”

         “Kate?”

         “Well, the Bell Witch is what they called a spirit, but the Bell family thought she was the witch of their neighbor, Kate. They named the spirit accordingly. Supposedly, this is where she was born, and was released.” Sam released a deep breath, wondering how deep to probe. He didn’t want to scare her, but he needed crucial information.

         “So, they think this cave is like,” he gestured vaguely with his hands, feigning aloof, “a gate to hell?” He let himself laugh a little, knowing that anyone else might find it funny. Beth laughed lightly and shrugged.

         “I mean, sure, if you believe this stuff.”

         “What, you don’t?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

         “A witch who pricked little girls and killed people with black goo?” She scoffed, crossing her arms.

         “What? Pricked? As in, with needles?”

         “Yeah, all the time. The young Miss Bell was always found with pin pricks in her body, as if she had had needles pushed in. Kate didn’t like her very much. Even after she left for seven years, she came back just -”

         “Seven years?”

         “Kate left them after John died, and promised to come back in seven years. And she did.” Beth paused, and watched Sam scribble furiously on his paper. “Oh my gosh, you think this is serious.”

         “I think it’s interesting.” Sam offered, stuffing his notebook back into his pocket. “For my novel.” He covered. Beth shrugged as she stared out the window.

         “If you ask me, it’s just an old-fashioned scary story about nothing. Just a stupid story about a community that found a witch and made a spectacle out of her.” Beth shook her head slightly, as if clearing thoughts, and smiled warmly at Sam. “Let me know if I can help you with anything else.” She said, and excused herself to head back to the information center.

         Sam grimaced as he stared out the window towards the wide cave mouth. There was definitely a connection between the killings and the legends, and the "black goo" that was found was definitely telling of a ghost. But Sam couldn't shake the feeling that this was more than an angry spirit.

 

         “Thank you for joining me today on the final 4:15 tour of the Bell Witch cave. I’ll be your guide and guardian this evening; my name is Seth Frye. Does anyone know the original legend of the Bell Witch?” Seth’s faked enthusiasm barely covered the exhaustion of someone who worked a double shift. Lucy also caught the dark circles under his brown eyes and the second or third day nature of his shaggy brown hair. A few in the group raised their hands to answer the question but were ignored as he led them down the path to the mouth of the cave.

         “The Bell family owned this land including the cave back in the early 1800s. Their neighbor, Kate Batts, was a bitter old woman who believed she got the short end of the land deal with Mr. Bell, and therefore on her deathbed swore to return and haunt the Bell family and its descendants…”

         Lucy lagged at the rear of the group of tourists, taking in the vibes of the cave itself. She shivered. They’d only just entered the mouth of the cave when the temperature seemed to drop 15 degrees. It was nothing special, the mouth of the cave looked like a carved stone tunnel leading back into the side of the hill.

         “While the actual farm house of the Bell family was torn down in the late 1800s, some genuine artifacts from the original establishment are displayed within the main part of the cave,” Seth rambled on, “such as a brick from the chimney and the iron kettle Mrs. Bell used to prepare their evening tea.” As they descended into the cave, Lucy tuned in and out.

         “The Bell cave itself is about 15 miles deep…”

         “Some say they can see the outline of the witch’s face in the ceiling…”

         Sunset fell about 7pm in late summer so it was still rather bright outside, yet the darkness and shadows seemed to grow exponentially around their tiny group. Witch or not, the cave was unsettling.

         “Once we enter the main opening of the Bell cave, I’ll ask you to watch your step as you wander around. Ahead and to the right is a shallow grave that used to serve as the burial ground for an Indian man, but his body was stolen and burned some years ago by grave robbers.” Seth warned.

         Lucy’s stomach dropped slightly. ‘An Indian burial ground, seriously? That wasn’t in the newspaper, ‘ she thought, ‘and last I knew of, grave robbers don’t burn bodies.’ She made a mental note to share all this information with Sam and Dean.

         “The orange rock formation to the left looks like solid lava, but is in fact flowstone which forms from groundwater continually seeping out of tiny channels in the cave walls. It gets its orange color from a high iron concentration within the water-”

         “Excuse me,” Lucy piped up, “did you say iron?” Her soft voice still echoed loudly as the cave opened up into the central, large cavern.

         “Yes, the rainwater picks up a lot of iron as it travels through the ground. Flowstone can come in several colors actually. It can be green from copper, gray due to aluminum oxide, yellow from sulfur but we’d definitely be able to tell if that was the case, or white from pure calcite which is a favorite of many geologists…” He continued on but Lucy stopped listening again. Iron repelled most supernatural entities, specifically ghosts. The tall columns of the rock were everywhere in the cave, as if they were supporting the structure itsself. The ghost witch couldn’t be manifested in a cave dripping with iron.

         “So where the hell are you coming from?” Lucy whispered aloud. She forgot the echoing factor of the cave and was called out by Seth.

         “Miss? Did you say something?”

         “Oh, uh...it’s nothing. I was just wondering where the Indian grave came from?”

         “I’d be happy to tell you about him on our return trip to the surface,” he said. “It’s almost time for us to head that way. Unfortunately, there’s supposed to be some nasty storms here tonight and we wouldn’t want to get trapped!” He joked, but some of the other people began murmuring, scared.

         Lucy could tell on the faces of some of the other tourists that they were really into all this hocus pocus. Like, really into it. Some were huddled together whispering about being pinched, a guy in a bro-tank was secretly pulling on his girlfriend’s ponytail every now and again, then making her think it wasn’t him being a douche. She found it a little amusing, how even the most savvy "ghost-hunter" had no idea what there really was out there. When Seth indicated it was time to go, most clamored for the exit, tugging their more curious friends behind them.

         Seth had droned on about the Indian grave, but nothing was of any use to Lucy’s purposes. The graverobbers were never seen, never caught, and had no connection to the town. Once they stepped back out into the sunlight, Lucy tapped Seth on the shoulder.

         “Hi! I’m Lucy Colt,” she started, “I actually have a few questions about-”

         “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but we have to cut this short. I have to get all the closing stuff done before those storms come in. There won’t be any tours tomorrow on account of the flooding so I have to get all the work done tonight.” He tried to dismiss her with a wave of his hand, but Lucy was unwavered.

         “How badly does the cave flood?” Lucy asked quickly.

         “It gets about 3 to four feet of water in most sections.”

         “How quickly does it drain?”

         “Well it takes at least a day. We don’t let anyone in the day after any big rain storms. It’s a big safety hazard.” He paused, looking Lucy up and down. “So, that means I’ll be off work tomorrow.” Lucy ignored his gaze.

         “Well, thanks for your information. The tour was great. I guess I’ll head back to the cart-”

         “Yeah we better get going.” Seth interrupted. “Once we get there I can escort you to the information desk and see if I can answer any more of your questions.” He offered a smile. It seemed genuine, but Lucy was hardly interested. Before she could protest, he turned and jogged to the tram where all the other tourists were patiently waiting. Lucy sighed and followed suit, taking her place in one of the back seats.

 

         The ride back seemed longer than the ride down to the cave. And bumpier. But once they reached the parking lot, she saw Dean standing by the door of the tours building. She waved to him over and got off the tram, but Seth put a hand on her arm.

         “So, about tomorrow, I think you’re-”

         “Excuse me kid,” Dean interrupted, and Seth turned almost with a jump towards him. The young kid's eyes went a little wide, and he took an unconscious step backwards. “I’m Agent Colt with the FBI.” He flashed his FBI badge in Seth’s face quickly. “You’re a tour guide correct?”

         Seth looked between Dean and Lucy with a surprised expression.

         “Agent Colt? Oh, man, I’m sorry, man. Are you two married?”

         “What? No-” Dean made a face.

         “Yes!” Lucy said quickly. “Yes we are. Sorry, my husband likes to keep his personal relationships out of questionings, but he’s not used to having me standing right here, so sometimes it’s a habit.” She gave Dean a pleading look. He stared at her for a moment with a priceless expression before clearing his throat. “Uh, anyway. You’re a tour guide right? I’ve got some questions you can answer for me.”

         “Uh, I don’t mean to be any trouble but I’ve really got to close up shop. Your wife here went on the tour so maybe she can help. If not, I’ll be done here by about 9pm and you can find me then. Do you want my address?”

         “Yeah, that’d be great.” Dean pulled out his notebook from the pocket of his jacket. Once he took down Seth’s address, they cordially parted ways. Dean and Lucy made their way toward the museum to find Sam.

         “Married? Why the hell did you say that? You’re gross.” Dean griped.

         “I panicked, okay? I don’t go by Lucy Lipton out here, so I just made a name up. You know: colt handguns, winchester rifles, I figured it worked. That’s how I introduced myself then you had to be all ‘oh, I’m Agent Colt,’” her voice impression of Dean was low and gravelly, “so I went with what he said.”

         “You could’ve said we were siblings or something.” Dean grumbled. “And I don’t sound like that!”

         “Yeah? I figured you’d know your own voice since you clearly like to hear yourself talk.”

         “Well at least I’m not getting incestuous!”

         “Not in a million years, meat head. I don’t like guys who don’t like dogs.”

         “I’d be more than happy to bring beastiality into this conversation-” Dean started but Lucy punched him in the ribs before he could finish. “Ow! That was unnecessary!” His voice rose in volume as he rubbed his right side.

         “You’re unnecessary!” Lucy countered, her own voice rising.

         “I swear to God if you’re gonna act like this the rest of the trip I’ll-”

         “What the hell is going on here?” Sam met them outside the museum door. “I can hear you two from inside the building! Can’t I leave you two alone for a half a day without thinking you’re going to kill each other?” He was clearly frustrated and looked at Dean and Lucy like they were annoying children. Dean let out a frustrated sigh and raised his arms, latching crossed fingers behind the nape of his neck for a moment. He let them swing to his sides in pendulous motion.

         “She drives me crazy, Sam. Actually crazy!”

         “You’re no Georgia peach, either.” Lucy grumbled.

         “Can we just focus on the case please?” Sam argued. “We can work out your problems not in public, alright?”

         “Sorry, mom.” Lucy used the voice of a put-down child. Dean chuckled quietly at Sam’s exasperated look. He offered a low fist to Lucy who knocked it with her own. Sam shook his head in disbelief and turned toward the impala muttering, “Children! Both of you, children.”

         Lucy and Dean giggled, argument aside, and followed Sam back to the car. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group questions tour-guide Seth and learns valuable information about where to head next. Percy confronts Lucy about his loneliness.

         The Impala growled down the driveway and stopped in front of the quaint blue house, settled neatly into the trees. It was growing dark but on the eastern horizon, thick clouds were rolling west, signaling a storm sometime within the next few hours. Sam got out of the Impala, lowering the seat as he left so Lucy could get out. Dean shut his door as well and squinted in the direction of the house.

         “So this is Teen Wolf’s place?” Dean asked.

         “Seth.” Lucy corrected, less out of respect for the kid, and more because it would benefit them to be nice to him. It was amazing how far a toss of the hair and some teenage testosterone could get you.

         “Seth, gotcha.” Dean said, and the trio headed towards the door. Sam knocked three times on the door, and after a few moments, Seth opened it. Lucy smiled and gave him a small wave.

         “Hey, guys. Glad you beat the storm.” Seth said, smiling at Lucy, and giving Sam and Dean a once over. He narrowed his eyes a little at Dean. “No uniform tonight, Mulder?” He chuckled. Dean showed no sign of amusement.

         “I’m off duty.”Dean said, giving a ‘I can and will kill you’ look. Seth's smile dropped.

         “Uh, come in.” He said, and moved to let them in.

         The three entered the house, and moved from the foyer into the spacious living room that was attached. The walls were crowded with pictures of the natural beauties of Tennessee: waterfalls, mountains, caves and forests. Sam nudged Dean and pointed to the fireplace, upon which was settled a framed picture of Seth and his mother wearing shirts that said “I visited the Bell Witch Cave and all I got was this lousy t-shirt!” Both smirked.

         “You met my husband, Dean.” Lucy said, motioning to Dean. Dean turned to her and made a disgusted face. Lucy gave him a warning look, and he quickly turned his frown into a smile as Seth turned around. Seth nodded and turned to look at Sam.

         “This is our friend, Sam.” Lucy explained. “He’s a writer, and we promised him that he could come as Dean investigated.”

         Seth gave Sam and understanding, ‘I know the third wheel feeling,’ and shook his hand. Sam gave an irritated sigh, but shook his hand anyway. 

         “So, Seth, how long have you worked at the Bell Witch Cave?” Lucy inquired, settling on his rather small sofa in the living room. Seth leaned against the fireplace mantle, next to the picture of him and his mother. Dean sank hard into the couch next to Lucy, underestimating its size. She drove an elbow into his ribs, causing him to cough painfully and shift over. He shot her a look, then switched to his smile towards Seth.

         “About two years. Since I dropped out of college.” Seth gave Dean a strange look. “My mom needed some money help. Plus my girlfriend is still here so...I came back.”

         “Anything weird happening in the caves since you’ve been there?” Dean asked.

         “You mean like the face melting murders?” Seth snarked. Dean shot him a look and cleared his throat. 

         “Yeah. You got anything to do with face melting?”

         “Me? Oh, God, no,” he argued, “I got nothing to do with that. That was happening even before I came back.”

         “Hearing those stories didn’t stop you from coming back and working there anyway?” Sam chimed in.

         “I didn’t have much of a choice. My girlfriend got me the job there easily because her grandma practically owns it. They’re pretty into all that stuff.”

         “All what stuff? Witchcraft?” Dean asked. Lucy’s eyebrows raised.

         “Well...I don’t know about that but they do have a different opinion of Kate the witch. They call her a family guardian or some shit like that because she’s making them so much money off the caves.”

         “Well that’s a different way of looking at it.” Dean murmured to Lucy. She nodded and shot a look to Sam who nodded back.

         “Think we could talk to your girlfriend, Beth?” Lucy piped up. Seth looked a little defensive.

         “I’d rather you not…”

         “Well you don’t really have a ‘rather.’” Dean smirked. He fished a pen from his person and tossed it to Sam who already had out his notebook, and scribbled down the address Seth gave them. 

         “Just don’t get too...aggressive. With Beth.” Seth said as the group stood to leave. “Beth is really defensive about this stuff. She can get kinda witchy on me sometimes.” Dean and Lucy exchanged a look, and offered one more polite smile before leaving. As they settled into the car and started out of the driveway, several fat raindrops hit the windshield, followed by a deep roll of thunder.

         “Something tells me this Beth girl has something to do with this.” Dean said.

         “She was definitely irritated when I talked to her earlier today.” Sam said from the passenger seat. “She seemed offended that I believed the witch stories. Like it was personal for her.”

         “Yeah, that doesn’t give me a good feeling.” Dean said. The rain pounded harder, and the group agreed to find Beth in the morning, when the storm had passed. 

 

         Percy lounged angrily on the couch. He’d been locked up in the room all day while the others went out on a case. The least Lucy could have done was leave him a key; he could have gone out and stretched his legs. The first part of the day he slept in dog form, but the malodorous room made that difficult. This motel was a lot less clean than the one they stayed in in Georgia, so he switched to human. For the past several hours he’d been surfing the 35 working channels of the motel TV. Spanish soap operas, true crime dramas, jewelry television, and the food network were the best options.

         He finally heard the rumble of the impala in the distance. He was honestly excited to hear about the case; it was driving him nuts being in the dark. He he never liked being forced back into his dog form. He didn’t even get off the couch to change. With a heavy sigh, he initiated the heat wave over his body, closing his eyes. Once a German Shepherd, he stood up, wiggled out of his clothes, and haphazardly flung them onto the floor next to Lucy’s backpack with several scraping back kicks. He curled up back into the couch, not bothering to get up and greet them.

          Lucy was the first through the door, eyes searching for Percy. When she saw him, her eyes lit up as she made her way towards the couch. She flopped onto the couch next to him with a puppy-voice hello, grabbed his head and kissed it. She had big droplets falling from her french braid from the downpour outside.

         “Did you miss me?” She giggled. Percy was not amused. Dean did his usual flop on the bed, damp clothes and all, with a sigh.

         “Sammy, could you get me a beer?” He asked without opening his eyes. 

         Sam shrugged off his wet jacket and threw it over the back of the armchair. He retrieved three beers from the fridge, setting one of the kitchen table - Lucy’s, in case she didn’t want it - and walked over to Dean’s bed to hand him one. As he walked by the couch, he glanced at Lucy’s backpack without thinking much of it, but as his arm extended towards Dean’s open hand, he found himself turning back to it for a second glance.

         He had thought maybe Lucy had just left her clothes on the floor, but on the top was a shirt he had never seen her wear, and a pair of boxers. Why did she have those?

         “You wear boxers?” He asked her, motioning to her backpack. Lucy followed his gaze and caught her breath momentarily.

         “Uh, pajamas.” She covered. “Sometimes I wear them as pajamas.”

         “That’s hot.” Dean said without looking over. He took a long swig of his beer. Lucy looked at Percy and took a deep, unnoticeable breath. 

         Percy felt her eyes looking at him, and turned his head towards her. He had been listening, and in all honesty, felt bad. He had been purposefully careless, just to make a point. But regret seeped into him as he met Lucy’s eyes, and mixed with the frustration already bundled inside him.

         Sam’s gaze lingered on the clothes for a moment longer, before he shrugged and settled onto his own bed. Lucy let out a small sigh of relief, running her fingers through Percy’s shaggy fur.

 

         After a couple hours of examining the case, Dean’s stomach let out an audible growl.

         “What time is it?” He asked.

         “About 10:30.” Lucy responded.

         “Damn. I’m hungry.” He rolled up off his bed where he’d remained since they got to the room. “I’m thinking pie.”

         “Shocker.” Lucy mumbled, dazing in and out of light sleep.

         “I’ll go with you.” Sam offered. “Lucy?”

         “Nah, I’m good thanks. I’ll stay here.” She was laying on her back, both legs draped over one arm of the couch with eyes closed. Percy was a few feet away lying by the bathroom door. She could tell something was up with him.

         “Suit yourself.” Dean said. “I’m not bringing you any pie.” He chuckled as he gathered his keys. He peeked out the window between the blinds. “Damn. Still raining.” His stomach growled again. With a sigh, he jerked open the motel room door, looked back at Sam, then exited, leaving the door open. After a couple seconds, Lucy heard the impala rumble to life. Sam paused in the doorway looking back at Lucy.

         “You alright?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

         “I’m fine. Just a little tired.” She tilted her head to look at Sam with sleepy eyes. She found it funny how Sam's instincts were often dog-like; the head-tilt, the puppy eyes. His genuine concern for her was touching. She offered him a smile as he turned and slipped out into the rain, closing the door behind him. 

         As the door shut, Percy lifted his head slowly off the bathroom floor. He turned his head towards Lucy, unable to catch her eyes from her position. He felt inclined to stay a dog tonight, partly out of spite and partly because he was hurt. He sighed and stood anyway, deciding that being stubborn always got him nowhere, particularly with a girl as stubborn as Lucy. He sidled over to her backpack, taking his clothes in his teeth and turned towards the bathroom.

         “I won’t peek.” Lucy spoke suddenly. She draped one elbow over her closed eyes.

         Percy stopped and look at her curiously, but she didn’t speak again. He laid his clothes back on the floor. Uncertain, he initiated his changing. After a few moments he stood as a man in the room. Lucy’s elbow still covered her eyes, so he bent down and picked up his clothes, putting them on slowly. When he was fully clothed, he cleared his throat lightly.

         “Thanks.” He said, voice flat and quiet. Shifting her arm to rest on the seat above her head, Lucy turned to look at him.

         “Talk to me.” She spoke quietly. Her voice was soft and her eyes, though sleepy, searched Percy’s face. With an almost frustrated sigh, moved towards the couch. He crossed space between them and settled on the couch, near her head.

         “I don’t know, Lucy.” He said, shaking his head. “I’m just...pissed. I’m tired of being left out. I was stuck in here all day while you three got to go out and…” he avoided the phrase ‘be human.’ “You got to go out on a case. I miss when I could go too, not as…” he trailed off again. “As me.” Lucy was quiet. She did feel bad about leaving him here all day. She realized she didn’t even leave him a key.

         “I’m sorry. Today was my fault, I-”

         “It’s not your fault.” Percy cut in grumpily. “I’m just tired of this is all.” Lucy was quiet for several moments before she tilted her head to look up at him. His jaw was set and he didn’t meet her glance. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Lucy propped herself up onto her elbow, Percy’s grumpiness starting to get to her.

         “I said I was sorry.” She told him, less gently than she should have. “And I’m tired too, by the way.”

         “You’re right Lucy, I’m so sorry.” Percy mumbled into his hands. “I’m sorry you’re not stuck in your own skin, and I’m sorry you’re not alone all day. That must be so exhausting.”

         “It’s not my fault that I can’t take you with me.” She retorted, wishing she hadn’t said the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Percy’s head lifted and turned towards hers, his hurt eyes meeting hers.

         “Nope, it’s mine.” He said, resigned. He returned his head to his hands. Lucy sat up but couldn’t bring herself to look at Percy. She hadn’t meant it that way. It bothered her to leave him alone all day; she was so used to him around, she felt odd without him. But there was nothing she could do, and that wasn’t anyone’s fault. She hated that she had insinuated that it was his. 

         “I didn’t mean it like that, Percy.”

         He didn’t respond; he barely moved, as if she hadn't said anything.

         “What do you want me to do?” She pleaded. He dropped his hands and shook his head. “Percy, I-”

         “What if we told Sam and Dean about me?” He blurted, cutting her off. Lucy's mouth fell open, and she closed it quickly, still staring at Percy. After realizing what he said Lucy shook her head incredulously.

         “Are you crazy?”

         “No, I’m not crazy, Lucy." He stood as he spoke, pacing slowly back and forth in front of the couch. "I’m just tired of having to be something I’m not 90% of that day! I want to help, I want to work cases, I want to be able to go outside whenever the fuck I want and eat what I want and talk whenever the hell I feel like it! I’m a person, I’ve got shit to say and I’m sure as hell not going to bark it.” His face and hands felt hot. The look on her face just made him even angrier. She stood, squaring up to him.

         “They’ll try to kill you!”

         “So what?” He challenged. “I’m a goddamn hunter too and if they’re going to kill me for something that I didn’t choose, then let them try. Lucy, I’ve been with you for years. I’d like to think you’d stand up for me against two guys that you just met a couple damn weeks ago. Is that too much to ask? Can I not have the opportunity to freaking be me?” He stopped his rant. Lucy’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.

         “Of course I would.” She said quietly. “I just don’t...I don’t want you to get hurt.”

         “Locking me up all day is your way of protecting me? Protecting me from your own family who practically don’t even know I exist?”

         “It’s the only way I know how to protect you, Percy.” She half-shouted, trying her hardest to subdue an urge to shout. “I don’t have another way to keep you safe. This is all I’ve got, and I’m sorry if that’s not enough for you.” 

         “You know, I think it’s funny that you’re trying to protect me in such a silly way, when all I want to do is be out there protecting you like I used to.” His words stung Lucy, not from pain, but from how much she missed it. He both had a point and was proposing a stupid idea.

         “I want you out there with me too, believe me.” She said. “But I’m not sure that this is the best approach.” 

         Percy gave a frustrated sigh, and turned towards her, raising his hands in frustration. Lucy gave him a pleading look. There was a time to solve this, but it was not now, not tonight. Percy’s breath sighed out of him, and his hands fell to his side. He shook his head gently.

         “Okay.” He conceded. “But please, I’m begging you, this conversation is not closed.” Lucy nodded.

         “We’ll figure something out, eventually. I promise.” She told him. He was silent for several moments before the rumble of the Impala interrupted the quiet. Percy gave another deep sigh. Lucy reached up and took his face in her hands, holding it for a brief second, keeping their eyes locked. Then she dropped her hands and folded them across her chest, turning away from him. When she turned back he was crouched at her feet, wriggling out of his clothes. 

         Her heart sank a little, but she knew it was necessary. She returned to her position on the couch, legs draped over the arm, and placed her elbow over her eyes. Her left arm dangled off the side of the couch while her fingers toyed with little tufts of Percy’s fur on his back. Behind her closed eyes she went backwards through the argument they just had.The boys came through the door bustling loudly as usual, interrupting her thought process. She didn’t move, pretending to be asleep.  She was convincing except for the small smile that played at her lips as she went back a little further, thinking of Percy. She had most definitely peeked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Lucy head to a new crime scene, hoping to find a solid trail on the Bell Witch, and find that another hunter has joined them on the case - a hunter Lucy is all too familiar with.

         The rain pounded on through the night, keeping Sam restless. Thunderstorms had always made him uneasy. When he would travel with his father as a kid, and they would stay in motel during storms, he never felt safe. There was nothing safe about the shabby interiors and thin walls, and Sam hated that they were one of the few things in life he was used to. They felt normal to him, but unwanted. His brother longed for a comfortable home because he didn’t want to believe that the life he was born into would never return. Sam longed for one because he refused to accept that the life he was born into would never leave.

         When the morning came, and the rain had subsided, Sam was the first awake, attentive and eager to start the day. He decided to do some more research on his laptop before the others awoke, so they could confront Beth with as much advantage as possible. After a half hour, Dean showed signs of life from his bed.

         “I hate big storms like that.” He mumbled, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his face with his hands.

         “Really?” Sam asked, glancing over at him. Dean was hardly ever as restless as he was. “Couldn’t sleep?”

         “Uh, no” Dean replied, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and standing, “you couldn’t sleep, and you happened to pick the bed with eight thousand squeaky springs in it.” The older Winchester retreated into the bathroom with a grunt.

         Percy’s ears twitched as he was brought up from sleep by the brother’s banter. He stretched his legs and hopped down from the couch, deciding to act “dogly” and request to be let out. He padded over to the door and whimpered in Sam's direction. Sam obliged him and opened the motel door slightly, leaving enough room for Percy to slide out into the damp morning.

         Percy made his way around the parking lot, mostly to stretch his legs and breathe some fresh air. He’d felt cramped in the small motel, almost like it pressed down on him constantly. It made him feel small.

         With Percy’s warmth gone from her side, Lucy stirred from sleep, moving the arm that was draped over her face. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on the couch, glancing at Dean’s bed.

         “Where’s grumpy?” She murmured. Sam nodded towards the bathroom.

         “Don’t worry, you didn’t miss his usual morning complaints.” Sam assured her. “I let Percy out, too.” Lucy nodded and stood, heading towards the bathroom. She pounded one fist on the door several times.

         “Hey male model,” she grumbled, “I know you’re working on your Blue Steel in there but can you hurry up?”

         “Wait your turn, shorty.” Dean grumbled from behind the door. Lucy rolled her eyes and started to retort, but a groan from Sam made her turn her head.

         “Oh, shit. Dean!” He yelled, intent on his computer screen.

         “What?” Lucy asked. Behind her, the toilet flushed and Dean fumbled open the door, stumbling into his jeans as he exited.

         “What’s the emergency, Sammy?” Dean grumbled. Sam turned his computer to face the others. There was a newspaper article on the screen, and the headline read: BELL WITCH MURDER LEAVES TWO DEAD

         “She’s started the killings already.” Dean sighed in defeat. “Dammit.” He went over to his suitcase, and rifled through it, pulling out a tie. “Looks like Beth’s gonna have to wait for today.” 

 

         Lucy sat in the back seat of the impala with an elbow against the window. Her forehead rested in the upright hand, frustrated. "You're sure the murders happened outside the cave?"

         "That's what is says." Sam assured. "The ghost killed the first guy, a homeless squatter peeked into the cave, then wandered around until it got to the nearest house and killed the elderly woman inside."

         "We're going to the second crime scene first. Any valuable evidence from the first attack was most likely washed away by the rain." Dean added.

         Lucy nodded in agreement. Something still didn't sit right with her. On her tour of the caves she pretty much concluded that the level of iron in the rock walls would prevent even the strongest ghost from manifesting inside. Not to mention Seth's insistence that the cave floods several feet after a rainstorm. She and the boys concluded that someone must be summoning the ghost at a secondary location but the murder in the mouth of the cave had them stumped.

         She pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand. She thought about her fight last night with Percy. She did wish he was there as a fresh set of eyes. Strictly professionally, she convinced herself. She thought back to this morning. Percy watched longingly as she left with Sam and Dean, even though she had left a room key and a credit card under her backpack for him. Lucy shook her head suddenly. She needed to focus on the case not be frustrated with her and Percy's relationship.

         Dean's own mind wandered as he pulled up to the crime scene. Parking just outside the police tape, he sighed. He acted like he was checking his third cell phone as Sam and Lucy exited the car. He watched Sam flash his fake FBI badge at the cops and hold the yellow tape for Lucy as she ducked under. _I guess I should count myself lucky_ , Dean thought. After all, he still had his brother and a brand new family member. Lucy was an enigma wrapped in a little strawberry mystery. He chuckled to himself. He was such a pushover. With an achy grunt, he hauled himself up out of the impala and sauntered to the police line, a fake FBI badge in hand. 

         Sam stepped over the threshold and entered the house. It was a small, regular house, not much bigger than Bobby’s, but laiden with antiques. Tarnished brass and sepia photos coated her walls and shelves.

         “Officer?” A voice called from the kitchen. Sam headed down the hall and approached the man who had addressed him, a gruff but well-meaning female sheriff.

         “Agent Cagle.” Sam said, offering his hand to her. She shook it, giving a polite smile. “This is my partner, Agent Chapman.” He motioned to Lucy, who had donned her own brand new professional digs. She had thrown her hair up into a ponytail, and although she was dwarfed by Sam’s size, she looked much older than she usually did.

         “Sheriff Pike.” She said with a sigh, and turned her attention to the frail body on the kitchen floor. “I’ve been working here for a little while, and I’d come to expect this stuff. Some psycho has to get his fix every seven years. But they’ve never attacked someone in their home.”

         “They’re always found outside the cave, or near it?” Lucy asked, moving towards the body.

         “Always.” She affirmed. “I woulda chalked this up to a standard home invasion, until I saw the wounds.”

         Sam squatted down to examine the woman. There were holes all over her body, some that seemed to have leaked black liquid.

         “How did he get in?” Sam asked. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and glanced up to see Dean entering the kitchen. He was about to speak when another voice interrupted his.

         “Sheriff,” the voice called, coming from the living room. A young man walked around the corner, barely older than Lucy, but wearing a suit and pulling latex gloves from his hands. Lucy’s eyes widened. Son of a bitch.

         “I couldn’t find signs of forced entry, and the door was shut when they found her. He was either let in, or he snuck in.” The man turned to Sam and Dean, and gave a smile. “Agent Wolfe.” said Percy, and gave a fleeting glance and a wink to Lucy. 

 

* * *

 

         Not long after Dean, Sam and Lucy had left the motel room, Percy shifted into his human form and retrieved the key and card from under Lucy’s backpack. He turned the card over in his hand, wondering whether the idea forming in his head was really the best. He took in a sharp breath, and stuffed the cards into his back pocket.

         Percy left the motel and made his way down the street, towards the downtown area. He passed several small shops until he found a men’s store, and ducked inside. Percy felt a brief wave of panic; sometimes when he had spent so long as a dog, he felt awkward being a human. He was sure the sales associates would notice his strange mood, but an older man walked over and immediately began to help Percy find the right suit. They struggled finding Percy’s sizes - he had mostly forgotten them - but eventually, they found one that made him look as professional as ever.

         “I think this one does it.” He said, straightening his tie in the mirror. The salesman smiled.

         “It’s a good choice sir. Shall I ring it up?”

         “Please,” Percy said, taking his clothes and stuffing them into a bag the man gave him. They approached the counter, and after pressing a few buttons, the price flashed up on the small screen behind the register. Percy winced. $450.

         “Wow,” he breathed, digging for the credit card.

         “Is there a problem?” The man raised an eyebrow, but seemed pleased when Percy was able to produce a credit card.

         “Nope.” Percy beamed. He left the store, confidence in his stride. He could tell why the suit made the man; they could make anyone feel confident about themselves.

         Following the directions he had heard Sam give earlier, Percy found his way to the house, and was surprised to find the group not already there. They must have stopped for breakfast, and to buy Lucy some clothes. Taking a deep breath, Percy approached a sheriff standing just behind the yellow police tape that made a fence around the house.

         “Sheriff?” He said as he approached. The woman turned to him, giving him a once over.

         “Can I help you, kid?” She said, hands planted firmly on her hips.

         “I’m Agent Wolfe.” He said, his voice unwavering. She stared at him expectantly, and when he offered no response she rolled her eyes.

         “Come on, son, can I see a badge?” She grumbled. He cleared his throat.

         “I’ve actually been promoted recently, so they had to update my badge. It’s in the mail.”

         “Uh-huh. No temporary?”

         “The FBI doesn’t really do temporary badges. Usually, they aren’t necessary.” He said pointedly. The sheriff remained unconvinced. Percy sighed and removed his cellphone from his pocket. “Sheriff Pike,” he said, puppy-dog pleading seeping into his eyes, “I can call my superior if we need to, but I’d really rather not bother him. He’s got cases with much higher security risk than this to attend to.”

         Sheriff Pike took a deep breath, glancing between Percy and the phone, waiting to see if he might actually call. After several moments she relented.

         “Alright, come on in.” She lifted the tape for him. Percy gave her a thankful smile and ducked under.

 

* * *

 

         “Percy Wolfe.” Percy extended his hand to Sam first, then shook Dean’s.

         “How cute.” Lucy said icily. Percy offered to shake her hand and she took it, squeezing harder than she’d ever squeezed before. He didn’t let the pain register on his face.

         “Are you here alone, Agent Wolfe?” Sam inquired, uncertain of what to make of the young agent.

         “Yeah, my partner," he glanced briefly at Lucy, "is on a temporary reassignment. I’ve got this case solo. But now that you guys are here we can compare some notes and see if anything comes up that we might have missed otherwise.”

         “Ha, sure that sounds great.” Her laughter was flat. “Can I speak to you in another room, agent? I’d like to see the notes you gathered without us.” Lucy asked.

         “Uh, I’d like in on that too.” Dean chimed in. Lucy looked at him and shook her head slightly but Dean didn’t get the hint. Percy shrugged and the three of them crossed into the foyer where Percy came from.

         “Listen, kid, I think something is a little mixed up, because our superiors said we were taking over this case. I can call right now and - "

         “Dean he’s not an FBI agent.” Lucy interjected. Dean looked confused towards Lucy, then at Percy who offered a sheepish grin. “He’s a hunter. We’ve worked some cases together...in the past.” She folded her arms tight across her chest. Dean looked between them, incredulously, then threw up his hands.

         “What the hell is it with the 18 and under club becoming hunters!” He balked. Lucy shot him a scathing look. “Look, kid,” Dean continued, “I don’t know who you are, but this is a high profile case that we’d prefer to work on within our own little team, alright?”

         “I get that, but maybe we could benefit each other. I can’t work this alone so,” he shrugged, “guess I’m tagging along with you guys.” Percy smiled, as pleasantly as he could. Dean just sighed.

         “Fine, whatever. We’ve already got one pipsqueak, why not add another? We can all play house afterwards.” He looked Percy up and down before turning to go back to inform Sam. Lucy stayed. For a moment, she stood looking silently at Percy who offered another sheepish grin that quickly faded.

         “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She said, frustrated, taking a threatening step towards him.

         “I’m getting out." Percy explained with a shrug. "Working cases with you. Having fun.”

         “What if you get caught?” 

         Percy laughed, and spread his arms outwards.

         “Come what may.” He said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

         “I can’t believe you!”

         “Can’t believe me for what? Not wanting to be stuck in one place all day? Waiting? God, Luce, you just don’t get it do you? I’m working this damn case with you just like we used to and I’m going to enjoy not being stuck in a hotel room or in the back of a car scratching fleas!” He pushed past Lucy bumping her shoulder as he did. He was pissed, so was she, but they were stuck. Percy approached Dean and Sam. Sam glanced up from where he knelt by the body, thankful that Pike had left the room.

         “Victim I.D. is Ms. Carol Thorsen. She’s a local business realtor that works under the governor.” Sam knit his eyebrows together as he scrutinized the body.“This is definitely our ghost. I just can’t figure out why she killed out here. I mean, until now, it’s all been centered on the cave. What is the ghost doing here?”

         “Well, if she’s being summoned, then she’s being controlled.” Percy said. “Someone is telling her to kill these people.”

         “So someone chants some magic spells, resurrects Casper, and has her gank this woman." Dean shook his head. "That’s a helluva grudge to hold.”

         “Find out who she might have pissed off, find out who’s summoning the ghost.” Percy concluded, and Dean nodded with him. 

         Lucy entered the room holding documents. She walked around the group to avoid standing next to Percy.

         “I found these sticking out from under the cushions of that bench in the foyer." She said, handing one to Dean, teh closest to her. "They’re land purchase offers on the Bell Witch land. The governor and mayor want to take it from Beth and her grandmother to build a new haunted attraction facility. Looks like they want to knock down the tour center and open up the cave from the side. This document at the bottom of the stack is from over 7 years ago.” 

         Dean scanned the page until he found the figures at the bottom, and gave a low whistle.

         “That’s a lot of money.” He handed the paper back to Lucy.

         “Yeah, that’s the most recent offer. The offer was a lot more several years back but the owner has been refusing every year. This offer is a low-ball compared to seven years ago. But all these papers were hidden.”

         “Maybe Beth and her creepy grandma can give us more information. Sammy and I can go talk to her and Beth while you two,” Dean pointed at Lucy and Percy with one hand, "stay here then go to the caves when you’re done. Got it? Good. Play nice.”

         Before Lucy could protest to Dean, he was gone. Sam gave her an apologetic look before he followed suit and trailed after his brother out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean question Beth, and find that the person behind the murders is planning another attack - that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally caught up to our writing, so chapters after this one will come less frequently. Thanks for sticking with us so far!

         The brothers found Beth’s house with ease; it was a faded pink house, and the last one on the street. The brothers had decided that time favored comfort, and retained their uniforms for questioning Beth.

         “Last house on the street.” Dean said with a frown as he exited the Impala. “Why is it always the last house on the street?” He had come to expect that when things looked creepy, they usually were. Horror movies were more spot on than people realized. He followed Sam up to the front door, where Sam knocked on the thick oak door. Dean glanced around the porch noting that it was not abnormal, but it was certainly not normal either.

         “This place give you the creeps?” Dean said quietly. Sam nodded a little, following Dean’s gaze. His eyes settled on a potted plant by the door. The pot was dark stone, but etched into it were several markings. He nudged Dean’s shoulder, and Dean crouched to inspect the plant.

         “This...this is Theban.” He scoffed. “Beth has Theban carved into her pots.”

         “The ancient witch language?” Sam asked. Dean nodded and stood.

         “Yeah, that’s not a good sign.” Dean remarked, and as he finished, Beth opened the door in front of him. Both boys smiled and lifted their badges.

         “Agents Cagle and Lawrence.” He said, nodding to Dean. Beth's eyes trailed over Dean before they moved to Sam. She lifted an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at Sam.

         “You told me yesterday that you were a writer. Arthur Christie.” She had yet to open the screen door between them.

         “I apologize about that. I was going undercover, hoping to get some inside information about the murders. I wasn’t trying to trick you.” Beth looked cautious, but seemed to dismiss it.

         “Okaaay, so what are you doing here?”

         “We were hoping to ask you some more questions. Can we come in?” Dean asked. Beth sighed and opened the door for them. She lead them into a small, dark living room, where a fire crackled in the corner.

         “Go ahead, but I’m not sure I can help.” She said, standing near the fireplace. Dean commenced his prowl around the room and tried to look casual, hoping Beth wouldn’t notice him peeking through all her things.

         “You live here with your grandmother?” Dean asked, noting the several photos of them in frames.

         “Yeah, since I was eight.”

         “And your grandmother, she owns the Bell Witch land?” Sam asked.

         “Most of it. The parts immediately around the cave.”

         “Which I can imagine are pretty sought after.” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. “How does your grandmother feel about that?”

         “We’re both pretty pissed.” She said, some venom in her voice. Her lips twitched into a smile. “She has her ways of dealing, and I have mine.” Dean and Sam exchanged a wide-eyed glance. Dean returned to perusing the bookshelf, noting the several supernatural books. They weren’t even hidden, which Dean found strange. They weren't stuffed behind Bibles and dictionaries, they were just out in the open.

         “Beth,” Sam started, taking a step towards her, deciding to try a more direct approach with Beth, who seemed too smart for euphemisms, “I hate to be forward, but have you ever hurt anyone?”

         “Excuse me?” She recoiled, and Sam raised his hands, showing he meant no harm.

         “I’m sorry, but you seem to take all this pretty personally. And we’ve heard from your boyfriend --”

         “Seth? He told you?!” She balked. Dean’s head turned to her, and he put his hands in his pockets. Sam started to speak but Dean cut him off.

         “Yep. The whooole shebang.” He said, and lifted his eyebrows at Beth, willing her to confess.

         “Oh my god, I didn’t know anyone got hurt!” She ran her hands nervously through her hair, and slumped down onto the couch.

         “You didn’t think anyone would get hurt by this?” Dean asked, incredulous.

         “No! We were just being stupid kids! I mean, I figured maybe the spray paint might hurt some animals, and it could even damage some plants, but it was totally supposed to scrub off!” 

         Dean shook his head and exchanged another glance with Sam.

         “Wait, spraypaint? What the hell are you talking about?”

         “The graffiti,” Beth whimpered, “We vandalized the side of the mayor’s office, in protest…” Beth trailed off, scrunching her eyebrows as she took in the boys confused faces. “You...you didn’t know about that.” Dean shook his head and chuckled.

         “We were talking about the murders.” Dean said. He hesitated for a moment, but decided that their ruse would have to end soon enough. “We think someone is summoning the witch’s ghost and using her to hurt people.” He said blatantly. Beth’s face went white, and her eyes grew wide.

         “You think I would do that? I mean, god, I really hate that place, I do. And it’s really unfair the way they portray Kate, but holy shit I would never summon something. I mean, is that even real? Are you pulling my leg?” She started to laugh a little. Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

         “I know, it sounds crazy, but I wish we were joking.”

         “So you’re telling me,” Dean said, pulling a book from the shelf behind him, “that all this necromancy and potion-brewing crap isn’t yours?”

         “ _No._ ” Beth said firmly. “I mean, I’ve used some charms and herbal remedies a few times, I even tried to hex Seth once. But those are my grandmother's books.”

         “Your grandmothers?” Sam asked, taking a seat on the ottomon a few feet from Beth.

         “So, she’s a witch?” Dean asked, pursing his lips.

         “Well yeah, but not like that!” Beth sighed, and tried to collect herself. “My grandmother, Annie...her grandmother was Kate’s sister. She lived through those horrors. The way Kate was treated, it was awful. Their whole family suffered for years after that, even until Grandma Annie was born. People forget about it now, but she lived with it. She’s always had a grudge.”

         “And now,” Dean said, confident in his deduction, “She resurrecting Kate every seven years to get her revenge.”

         “No!” Beth defended. “She can’t be. She’s always been mad about it, and the offers on the property didn’t help either. They wanted to make a spectacle out of Kate, a monster. She just doesn’t want that to happen.” Beth turned to Sam, looking for his help. Sam cleared his throat and leaned in towards Beth a little. He could tell Beth was unwilling to come to the conclusion that the boys were already at.

         “People are going to die if you don’t tell us the truth. Does your grandmother ever use summoning spells, Beth?” He asked gently. Beth chewed on her lip.

         “She didn’t want to hurt anyone.” Beth defended again. Sam just gave her a pleading look. Eventually, she nodded unwillingly. “She does them in the barn behind our house.”

         Dean cursed under his breath.

         “Where is she now?” Dean demanded.

         “She’s out of town, at a convention or something. Should be home tonight...” Beth said, trying to calm her shaking hands. “Oh god.” She mumbled, a realization hitting her.

         “What?” Sam asked. Beth stood and walked to the foyer, where there was a stack of mail on a side table. She pulled two envelopes out and handed them to Dean.

         “The first one,” she pointed to the crisp white envelope, “came a few days ago. The town planners, again. They're threatening to take the land from her. This one,” she pointed to the second envelope, a faded, heavy letter inside, “came the next day. Its a letter from her sister. I shouldn’t have read it, but I did.”

         Dean scanned the letter quickly. The sister was writing about powerful herbs and oils, things that Beth’s grandmother could use in seances, and was urging her to come retrieve them.

         “She’s planning something big for the ghost when she gets back.” Dean said, showing Sam the letter. Sam reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card and handing it to Beth.

         “You tell us as soon as she gets back.” He said to her. Dean tossed the letters down on the couch and headed for the door.

         “Let's grab Luce and gear up.” He called over his shoulder.

“Do not let her start that seance.” Sam said pointedly. They tore out of the driveway and headed for the motel.

 

 

         Lucy burst through the door of the motel room, leaving it open for Percy behind her. Sam and Dean hadn’t returned yet. Hopefully that was a good sign. Maybe they had better luck at Beth’s house than she and Percy did at the crime scene. Last night’s rain had washed away any important evidence and the coroner had taken the body of the vagrant hours before they’d gotten there. That was just the cherry on top of her bad mood today. The body of the shit Sunday was the situation she and Percy were now in.

         She jerked off her professional blazer and tossed it in a crumpled heap on the floor, then made a beeline for the mini fridge. Percy trailed behind Lucy, closing the door behind him. He stood in the entryway for several moments before he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. He felt a pang of regret for his little show, mostly because it had made Lucy so upset. He had expected her to be happy to see him.

         “You gonna talk to me, or…?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

         “Nope.” She said with her back to him. She twisted the cap off her beer and took a long gulp. Percy took a step towards her.

         “You cannot expect me to live my life in this motel room. You said yesterday that you hated leaving me in here. And now you’re mad because I left? You’re mad because I helped?”

         “Percy,” she turned to look at him, beer held to her chest, “I just-- I don’t have the energy to have a full on brawl with you right now, okay?” She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment with her free hand. “What you did was bullheaded and put us in an awkward situation. Now what? Now you help with the case, sneak away every night to get back here before us? And when the hell did you get a suit?”

         “I bought it with the card _you_ left me. And yes! Why can’t I help? I helped today didn’t I?” He sighed and headed towards the couch, loosening his tie as he went. “You know,” he turned, “it sounds like you don’t care that I left and came to help, you care that I put you in a weird position. It made you uncomfortable around your new family, which wouldn’t have to happen, by the way, if we just told them.” Percy was trying hard to remain calm; he fought the urge to make his words as harsh as he wanted them to be.

         “Told them what? That I’ve been fraternizing with the enemy? That my partner for the past two years is a skin walker that’s been masquerading this whole time as a family pet? Dean will kill you." She hoped Percy felt the force behind her words, because she knew how true they were. "I don’t think even Sam would understand. Just...no!” She paused and stared at him for a moment. She saw the sadness behind the defiance in his eyes at her words. “Listen, I didn’t mean-” She stopped. Defeated, Lucy stepped past him and sat on the couch, setting her beer on the floor.

         Percy wanted to retort, to try to persuade Lucy that the Winchester’s knowing wouldn’t be such a bad idea. But he knew that, more likely than not, they would try to kill him. It pained him to think of it, that who he was could get him hurt. He knew Lucy hated it too, but they had already had this talk: there was nothing they could do.

         “Okay,” he said, pulling his tie off of his neck. “I should have told you, or something.” He settled on the edge of Sam’s bed, and let his elbows rest on his knees. “But this isn’t the worst that could happen. I can be so helpful, I know I can. If I’m not out there, I’m not protecting you, and then what good am I?”

         “I don’t need your protection, Percy! I can take damn good care of myself on my own. That’s not why we’re partners. We’re good together because we complement each other and see things in different ways but hell sometimes you get on my nerves.” She chuckled a little at the last part. “Don’t think I don’t prefer your human side but I just don’t think it’s a good idea for Sam and Dean to find out yet.”

         “That’s fine.” He said, letting his head slip into his hands. “We won’t tell them.” He was silent again, no longer mad, just defeated and tired. It was several minutes before he smiled into his hands.“You gonna make me return the suit?”

         “No.” She half smiled. “You look pretty good in a suit.” Percy chuckled, then stood and stretched pointedly, trying to “model” his suit for Lucy.

         “Oh, stop,” he said jokingly, “this old thing?” He laughed to himself and flopped down on the other end of the couch. “I feel like all we do anymore is fight. Ever since we paired up with the Winchesters. If we’re not fighting something spooky, we’re fighting each other.”

         Nodding, she turned and put her socked feet against his leg like she always did and laughed. She brushed stray hairs away from her face.

         “But they’re my family." She said with a shrug, unwilling and unable to do anything about it. "So what now?”

         “Wanna watch trash tv?” He asked.

         “God, yes.” Lucy grinned.

         Percy stood to grab the remote and was paused by the sound he had come to hate: the Impala’s growling engine. The car was speeding into the parking lot. A brief flash of panic went through him, but was removed quickly. He tore his shirt from his body, somehow salvaging the buttons, and within second he was crouched as a dog on the ground. Lucy leaped up from the couch and helped him wriggle out of his clothes, and stuffed them under the couch. The brothers burst into the room, tearing at their suits as they went.

         “Suit up, Lucy.” Sam said as he pulled a shirt over his head.

         “Did you find her? Beth?” Lucy asked, and reached for the backpack. She sifted through the clothes inside and pulled out jeans and a shirt. She ducked into the bathroom but kept the door open as she changed. Percy’s ear perked up from his spot next to the couch.

         “Oh, we found her.” Dean called as he tugged his jeans on. “Sammy, grab the salt rounds.” Sam grunted in response, and pulled the large weapons duffle from under their bed. “But it’s not her, it's her crazy grandmother. She a descendant of the witches sister.”

         “Their family has had a grudge for basically forever. When the offers on the land started, she decided to fight back in her own way.”

         “Dammit.” Lucy mumbled. She buttoned her jeans and came out of the bathroom. “So we’re going after grandma?”

         “She’s been out of town at her sister’s, picking up some supplies. She’s planning to kill someone else tonight.” Sam closed the zipper on the stuffed duffell, and threw it over his shoulder. “Ready?” He asked Lucy, who nodded and pulled on her boots.

         “Ready.” Dean called, rushing past them with the Impala keys in his hand. The three hunters filed out, and Sam shut the motel door behind them. The Impala roared to life. Sam had opened the door and thrown back the seat to let Lucy in the back, but as she started to duck in, she cursed herself.

         “Percy.” She said, straightening. “We should bring him.”

         “Lucy, come on. He’ll be fine.” Dean said impatiently. Lucy turned to Sam for reassurance, but he shook his head.

         “Another time, we need to go now.” He pleaded. Lucy sighed, but knew they were right. She dove into the car and the three drove away.


End file.
